


A Change Of Heart

by SpookyFaces



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hippies, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Parades, Police, Revolution, Riots, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyFaces/pseuds/SpookyFaces
Summary: Liam is a police guard who has to raid the revolution blooming in the streets. He never expected to meet a beautiful, breath-taking boy, who makes him forget which side he is on and reminds him how to feel again.Or the story, in which Liam meets Zayn - an angelic hippie boy - in the world, where love is nearly forbidden and violence is used as a weapon. But Liam believes in power and freedom of love, even if he has been forced to fight against it. Liam believes in Zayn, because Zayn is what love looks like for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Nervous?"

Liam blinks down at the plastic shield in his hands and gulps. Nervous? _He's shitting his pants._ The thing is, when he first decided to go to the police academy, _this_ is not what he expected. He never expected to become one of the RoboCops who raid the parades. He remembers watching TV as a kid, remembers the fear that he felt when he saw all those people dressed in black, holding guns and shields, hitting and capturing peaceful people who fought for their freedom and rights. His always wanted to be the hero in a uniform, who helps investigations and protects the citizens of this town. He always wanted to be the savior, not the heartless machine that he has become. 

"Liam." - The familiar voice rings in his ears. "It's going to be okay."

_Is it?_ They are going to stop the riot, the local rebellions against the government. How is it going to be okay? They are sitting in the police van, holding guns and shields, how the hell is it going to be okay?!

"The fuck 're they protesting against?" - The man sitting in front of him asks aloud.

"Freedom." - Niall, who's sitting beside Liam, responds. "It's a sexual revolution all over again. They challenge traditional codes of behavior related to sexuality."

"Wha'?"

"They're gays, Smith." - Niall rolls his eyes at the stupidness of the man. "They want to make out in public places without getting arrested."

"What a bullshit." - Smith grunts, grip on his gun getting stronger.

Liam has seen the beginning of the revolution on TV. Young people from all over the country gathering together, blasting the music through the speakers, dancing, kissing and singing on the top of their lungs. And God knows, Liam wanted to join them, because he himself is gay as hell, but he couldn't, because of his job. It's been a peaceful parade in the beginning, but after a few hours, the number of rebellions has raised and government decided to send out policemen to raid on them. 

_"Hit them. Knock them out, beat the shit out of them. The streets need to be clean due tomorrow, it's a fuckin' order!"_

An order to harm people. An order to spread violence. An order Liam has to obey.

"We're getting close." - The driver announces. "You hear them?"

And yes, Liam can hear them. He hears the loud voices singing _"Could you be loved"_ , clapping and whistling. He hears laughs and giggles, he doesn't hear anything that may cause any harm. 

"They just want to spread love, for fuck's sake." - Niall hisses and shakes his head. "This is so unfair."

"Shut your mouth, Horan. You don't want to lose your job, do ya?!" - Another man in the uniform says.

The van stops suddenly, the engine goes off.

"Get off, boys." - The driver announces. "Remember, aim in the head and face to knock them out."

"Yeah, yeah." - Smith laughs and cocks his gun towards the window. "Kick the door open."

Liam closes his eyes and tries to collect himself. He is going to be okay, Niall is right. All he has to do is stand along these people, create a line which the revolutionists won't be able to cross. He doesn't have to hit or harm anyone. He won't harm anyone. _He won't harm anyone._

The door opens with a loud noise and Niall drags him out of the van before he can do or say anything.

___

 

"They are everywhere!" - The boy with light-brown fringe and piercing blue eyes screams. He shuffles near the boy beside him and hides his face in his chest. 

"It's okay, Lou." - The tall, curly boy places a kiss on the top of his head and holds him closer. "I've got you, we're going to be okay, love."

They are definitely not going to be okay. The people around them are pushing, trying to run away, but are trapped because of the police guards that are coming closer and closer every moment. They have spread a tear gas around them, causing people to cough, scream and fall down on the ground like autumn leaves. 

They have come here to fight for their rights, their freedom and their love. They should not be in pain for wanting to be free. This parade was not planned to hurt and harm anyone, especially not them. But government has always been against people like them, they should have known better. 

"Lou, it's okay." - The curly boy repeats his mantra, "I'm here, yeah? I've got you. Don't let go of my hand."

" 'M so scared, Haz." - Louis cries. "They will beat us to death."

"No one will harm you, love." - Harry assures him. "Just stay close."

He looks around, trying to see any familiar faces in the mass, but the gas and panic around them makes it nearly impossible. 

Almost twenty meters away from them, Liam is trying not to break down and bawl his eyes out from the sight that _he_ and his people are causing. They've been warned not to use guns without an order, but even without weapons they've caused enough harm. From the corner of his eye he sees Smith hitting some girl's head with a rubber bat and laughing proudly. Niall is by his side, trying to push people out of the way. 

They have to surround revolutionists and keep them locked in one spot before they can arrest them. The music has stopped now, the air filled up with screams, shouts and sobs. 

"Push them ten meters further and then we stop!" - Smith yells. 

Niall nods at him and tugs Liam forward. After a few steps they finally stop and hold their shields in front of them to create a plastic wall. 

Liam sees their faces. He sees the pain, the defeat, the disappointment. He sees tears and frowns and _God,_ he wants to be with them, on the other side of this invisible wall. But he can't. _He can't._

They surround the people from every side, holding them together and not letting them out. They have to wait for the next orders and Liam wishes it won't be hitting and harming these people. Liam stares at the couple in front of him, clutching at each-other and blinking at him with tearful eyes.

"You monsters!" - The small guy screams, tears sliding down his face and making Liam's hear break into million pieces. "Heartless bastards!"

For once, Liam is glad his face is hidden behind the protecting mask. 

"Lou, you need to stop." - The taller lad pleads. 

"No!" - He breaks free from the other boy's grip and approaches Liam, pushing everyone out of the way until he is face to face with him. "You are a fucking machine! A walking corpse with no heart and soul! I hate you!"

The curly boy manages to drag him away from Liam and forces him to look into his eyes, whispering soothing words to him. Liam doesn't bother to try and strop tears from falling from his eyes. He doesn't really care anymore. This boy is right - he is a monster. All of them are. He tugs a mask away from his face and wipes tear paths roughly.

After a few minutes, everything goes quite. Liam, along with other police guards, waits for the orders. Other people wait for their faith - whatever it will be. Prison, beating to death, shooting. They wait.

Liam stares at the boys in front of him. He sees how the curly boy's eyes go wide for a second, recognition flashing over his face. He stares at someone Liam can't see, because he can't fucking move his head or his body. He has to stand there, like a statue and wait. Everything and everyone around him drowns in a strange, creepy silence.

Liam feels how someone approaches him from the side and he wishes he could move, or do anything. The person nears him and stands right in front of him.

_Suddenly, he can't breathe._

There's a boy blinking at him. His long, thick eyelashes are fanning over the sharp cheekbones. Liam can swear he has never seen such long eyelashes. They frame the most beautiful, honey-colored eyes he has ever seen. The boy's full lips are the shade of pink that Liam will never be able to forget. _He must be an angel. He can't be real._ He is wearing a big, red hoodie and skinny jeans along with huge, combat boots. But the most strange and beautiful thing at the same time is the flower crown that is rested on the top of his black curls. 

Liam swallows hardly and tries to look away, but fucking hell, his eyes don't obey. 

The boy takes a step closer, inches away from Liam and tilts his head to the side, still swirling holes on Liam with his gaze. Suddenly, he lifts his hand and brings in to the front pocket of his hoodie. Instantly, Liam hears Niall's gun clicking but he holds up his hand and stops the Irish boy. 

The angelic boy in front of him freezes for a moment, but then goes to his pocket and takes out.. _A small flower._

Liam's lips part, but he can't force himself to say a word. He stares how the boy slowly lifts the flower and places it on the top of Liam's shield. He smiles then, with the most genuine, the most beautiful and head-spinning smile Liam has ever witnessed. With his nose scrunching and his tongue poking through his white teeth.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" - The boy asks with a smooth voice and thick accent. Liam opens his mouth once again, but Niall nudges his side to stop him. 

"Your party is over, fags." - Smith announces from where he's standing beside Niall. "We're gonna show you who's the boss around here."

The boy looks at Smith and shakes his head weakly.

"Typical plebeian reaction: to hate what you do not understand." - He sighs and looks back at Liam. "You do not understand love, do you?"

"That's it, motherfucker." - Smith steps forward. He holds the boy's chin roughly with his gloved hand and pulls him closer. "You're gonna taste our guns and bats, faggot."

"Don't touch him!" - The curly lad shouts and rushes forward to step beside the boy. "Don't fucking touch him or I will rip your balls off!"

"Oh, will you, you stupid fairy?" - Smith throws his head backwards in laughter. 

"Smith, get back to your position." - Niall reminds him. The man grunts, pushes the boy away and goes back to his spot. 

"Sorry I'm not as calm as our Liam here." - He hisses at Liam.

The angelic boy steadies himself and touches his chin, obviously pained from Smith's grip. He looks up at Liam once again, who's still unable to tear his gaze off. The boy approaches him and again- _wow._

The small peck is placed on Liam's cheek. He goes red instantly, trying hard not to crumple down on the ground then and there. He gapes at the boy, who smiles at him and shrugs.

"Just sharing some love with you." 

Honestly, Liam doesn't mind. Before he can do anything, people in the back start yelling and pushing again. He looks to find the source of the noise and his eyes go wide instantly.

"They're escaping!" - Smith yells. "They're running away! Catch them!"

Liam moves forward as someone pushes him and ends up too close to the boy in front of him. He smiles innocently at Liam.

"Please, don't catch me." - He whispers. 

"I won't." - Liam responds automatically and shakes his head. 

"Zayn, run!" - He hears the curly boy's voice from somewhere behind his back. _Zayn._ An exotic name for an angelic person. 

"Run." - Liam tells the boy. "Don't let them get you."

"Don't let them get _you_ , Leeyum." - The boy shakes his head, sending shivers down Liam's spine as he says his name, which he probably heard from Smith. "And never let them take the light behind your eyes."

He throws one last glance at Liam before turning around and running away, getting lost in the crowd.

"Abort the mission!" - Niall yells on the top of his lungs. "I repeat, abort the mission! We need to get back!"

With that, Liam lets himself be dragged away from the place. The place where he met Zayn. The place where his cold, frozen heart suddenly learned how to beat again.


	2. Chapter 2

"How many?"

"Almost two hundred."

"Fuckin' hell."

Liam runs a hand over his face and sighs. Two hundred people have been arrested during the raid last night. Two hundred people. It's more than he could ever imagine. Two hundred families didn't get their members back this morning. All because these people wanted freedom, nothing else. Just freedom.

"Where are they?" - Niall asks. He is sitting beside Liam in the small room across their boss.

"Some of them are in jail." - The man shrugs. "Some in the main office. We're waiting for the court's answer. I, personally, would let them rot in prison 'till death."

"Was anyone hurt?" - Liam dares to ask.

"Yeah." - His boss smirks proudly. "A lot, actually."

"Officer Grimshaw,-"

"Payne, if you're going to share your opinion about this situation - I don't care. Nobody does." - The man cuts Liam off. "This is a serious issue, they are a danger for our government, am I clear?"

"But-"

"Am I clear, Payne?!"

"Yes." - Liam breathes. "Yes, sir."

"Good." - Grimshaw leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. "Now get lost. I'm sure the main office needs people to interrogate those fuckin' hippies. You two go and get me all the information about the revolution."

__

"That tiny one's causing a lost of fuckin' problems." - Officer Teasdale mumbles as she finishes pulling her blonde hair into the high ponytail. Liam is leaning on the wall with his back, staring at her with confused expression.

"So, Liam. I've sent Horan to the block C, where he's interrogating the suspected leaders of the revolution." - She continues. "Smith and Bart are in the hospital, dealing with papers. You, Payne, will switch with me, 'cause I've got other stuff to deal with."

Liam's breath hitches. He doesn't want to interrogate anyone. He knows the ways his people use to interrogate people and gather information. Violent, horrible ways.

"Start with the room #13. There's a problematic, small guy and a lanky, curly who might try to win your heart with his dimpled smile, but don't fall for that." 

Yeah, Liam knows them. Of course he does.

"Then there's a guy in the next room, he has a strange name. _Shit,_ I forgot it. It was something like Zack? Zachary?"

 _Zayn._

"Anyways, deal with them first. Here are all the files-" - The woman hands Liam a big pile of papers. "Gather all the needed information and write a repost due tomorrow morning. Now go."

Liam doesn't have a chance to say anything as Teasdale walks away, leaving him glued to the spot with his mouth opened. He swallows hardly and adjusts papers in his hands. He knows there is no way of getting out from this situation. He would probably lose his job if he refused to interrogate these people. Or worse, Grimshaw would count him as a suspect and call him a part of the revolution army. He would end up in jail, that's for sure. So he drops the papers onto the table and walks towards the interrogation rooms, head still filled up with thoughts and regrets. 

Liam approaches the room #13. He clears his throat and tries to gain his composure. He can't show the crack in his facade. After a quiet knock he opens the door and walks in.

He always hated the interrogation rooms. They are bright as dawns in hells. White, neon light fills up the whole room, crawling into every corner. One metallic table and three small chairs are all you can find in these rooms. Liam shuts the door behind his back and lifts his gaze up from the grey floor piles.

The curly boy is staring up at him from where's he's sitting beside the table. His green eyes are full of pain and fear and Liam wants to scream that he's not here to hurt them. The blue-eyed boy is sitting near him, their hands interlaced together like the whole world depends on that grip. His gaze is completely opposite from Curly's. His eyes are intimidating, sending death-glares at everyone and everything around him. 

Liam sits down on the chair in front of them and takes out a pen from his pocket. He opens up one of the files and clears his throat once again.

"Names?" - He asks with a monotone voice.

"Hello to you, too." - The smaller boy hisses.

" _Blue._ " - Curly calls him with a warning tone. "Stop it."

" 'Kay, sorry." - "Blue" rolls his eyes. "I'm Louis. This is Harry."

"Full names, please." - Liam says.

"Louis William Tomlinson and Harry Edward Styles."

"Age?"

"Are you serious? We literally had the identical conversation with a bleach-haired lady half and hour ago." - Louis snaps. "I'm tired of this shit-talk."

"If you are not going to cooperate with me, I will have to use some other ways that will literally force you to talk." - Liam explains coldly. "So answer the damned questions."

"I'm 19." - Harry chimes into the conversation. "Lou's 22."

"Okay." - Liam scribbled down on the paper and looks up. "Now tell me what the hell were you planing to do in the streets."

"We wanted to fight for our rights." - Louis hisses. "We're treated like garbage because of out sexual orientation and political beliefs."

"What are your political beliefs?"

"That our government sucks and needs to piss off."

"Blue!" - Harry nudges the boy's shoulder. "Control your temper, yeah?"

Louis shrugs and looks away from Liam. Harry uses this moment to speak up.

"We wanted to spread love and equality. We think everybody needs to be treated as human beings. We can choose to love and marry whoever we want. Gender doesn't mean anything, especially when it comes to love. Treat people with kindness, because that's the only thing that can cure hate."

Liam blinks at Harry, absorbing the whole love-themed monologue and tries not to nod along and agree loudly at everything that the boy says. He leans forward, arms resting on his knees and stares at both of them.

"Look,-" - He starts. "I get it. You want to be treated right and stuff. To be honest, I agree with you. I think everyone has a right to love anyone they want to. But, the thing is - the government and people in it are stronger and way more powerful than you think. Look where your revolution got you. You're being arrested and interrogated. That's not good, is it? You can't change a thing from the prison."

"So you're saying we have to sit at home and deal with the fact that our love's forbidden?" - Louis shakes his head. "Nah, man. I'm not okay with that. Look at me. I love this curly, silly boy right here. And I deserve to have a right to shout it out to the whole world, yeah? And I'm going to fucking fight for it. No matter what it costs. Even if I end up in jail or hanging on the rope in the middle of this city - I'm gonna fight."

Liam sighs and runs a hand over his face.

"This won't change anything." - He shakes his head. "Nobody is going to listen to you."

"People are listening!" - Louis slams a hand on the table loudly. "People are listening and seeing everything! They see the truth, they see our fight and, someday, every citizen of this country will come out to the streets and fight beside us."

"Love is love." - Harry whispers as he stares down at his fingers interlaced with Louis'. "There's nothing bad with it. And that's all we want to spread. _Love._ "

Liam stares at the couple in front of him. Louis traces Harry's fingers with his thumb softly, piercing-blue eyes still swirling holes on the officer in front of him. Liam can't think of anything else to say. He agrees with everything these boys tell him, how can he argue with them? So he gets up from the chair and closes the file.

"That's it for now." - He mumbles. 

"How much longer do we have to stay here?! We haven't done anything illegal, have we?" - Louis asks.

"You went against the law and decided to start a freaking revolution. News flash - that's fucking illegal." - Liam snaps and it seems to shut Louis up. Liam throws one last glance at them, then turns around on his heel and walks out of the room.

He stays frozen in front of the door as he shuts it. He still has a hard time wrapping his mind around this whole thing. He is going against his own kind. He is one of these boys, he had to be on the other side of the barricade earlier. He had to fight along with them, not against them. 

Liam glances at the next door. _Zayn's room._ He knows it will be harder for him if he keeps hesitating and overthinking, so he steadies himself and opens the next door without any further thoughts. 

Once again - the bright, white room cuts his eyes. He narrows them and walks in, shutting the door behind him. Instantly, a warm feeling washes over his body, even though he hasn't even lifted his eyes yet. The burning sensation wakes up in his chest and Liam tries really hard not to pay any attention to it. He crushes down on the chair in front of the table and finally forces himself to lift the gaze. 

He's met with the most beautiful eyes in the world staring at him curiously. Long, thick eyelashes, black curls, plump lips and a silver nose ring. The world spins around Liam.

"I've told you not to let them get you." - He blurts before he can stop himself.

Zayn's eyes, which remind Liam of rays of sunshine glimpsing through the glass of whiskey, flash with something Liam can't read. The boy tilts his head to the side and smiles at Liam. _Smiles and causes the world to blur around the edges._

"I never do what I'm told." - He says with his thick accent and calm voice. Liam smirks and shakes his head.

"Look where it got you." - Liam says.

"It got me to _you._ "

Liam finds it hard to breath. He wants to stand up, walk out of this room and get lost somewhere where nobody can find him. But, instead, he opens the file and takes out a pen again. Monotone procedures and routine that sum up his whole life.

"Tell me your name."

"Zayn Javadd Malik." - The boy responds. 

"Age?"

"I'm 19."

 _Nineteen._ Liam isn't much older, 24 is not the end of the world, but he still feels a strange rain of shivers down his spine. Zayn is only 19 and he's already fighting for his right to love. Something Liam can't relate to.

"Tell me about your revolution." - Liam says and looks up at Zayn. He puts the pen on the table in front of him. Zayn picks it up slowly and starts twisting it between his fingers, never breaking an eye-contact with Liam. 

"I want to make love to pretty boys without feeling guilty." - Zayn responds calmly. "I want to be free enough to hold the boy's hand in the streets and public places."

"That's against the law." - Liam manages to answer.

"Laws can be re-written, _Leeyum._ " - Zayn smiles with that head-spinning smile once again that sends Liam to cosmos.

"It's Office Payne." - Liam's voice breaks, but facade still stays up.

"Sure, Leeyum."

Liam sighs and stays quiet for a moment, trying to clean his head from stupid thoughts about Zayn's beauty.

"I want to be able to kiss pretty boys like you and not feel like a criminal."

Liam drops the file from his trembling hands. It ends up falling on the floor with a loud thump. Liam chokes on his saliva and coughs a few times before finally steading himself. _Did Zayn just call him pretty?_

"I did." - Zayn answers quietly and Liam realizes he said that out loud. Liam swallows hardly and catches his breath. 

"Sorry, I-Where-Where were we?" - He manages to rasp.

"I deserve to love and be loved." - Zayn says sadly. Liam sees the distress and pain flashing over his beautiful face and he wants to kill himself. "Don't you think I do?"

"You do." - Liam responds automatically, and once again wants to cut his tongue off. 

"Everyone does." - Zayn whispers. "You deserve it too, Leeyum. You're just like us-"

"Shut up." - Liam cuts him off harshly. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know that you like boys." - Zayn says. Liam's eyes snap up and stare at Zayn with a scared expression. "It's okay. I like them too. And we are normal. We are not mutants, we are not wrong."

Zayn wets his lips and Liam's pants are becoming too fucking tight for his crotch. He tears his gaze off Zayn and finally decides to lift the file from the floor. 

"You think I deserve to be behind the bars only because I prefer dicks over pussies?" 

Liam nearly falls over from his chair. Zayn is looking at him with a soft smile and warm eyes.

"It's not my place to think anything." - Liam responds with a monotone voice. "I simply follow the rules and orders."

"You're wiser than that, Leeyum."

"You don't know me." - Liam snaps. Zayn's eyes become sad suddenly and Liam regrets his harsh tone instantly. 

"I don't." - Zayn shrugs. "But I know that what we fight for is worth it. If it means that I'm fighting for the right to kiss _you_ in the streets then it's worth it, Officer Payne."

Liam can't take it anymore. He flies up to his feet and turns around, his back facing Zayn. He can still feel the boy's intense gaze on his skin but tries to shrug it off.

"I-That's enough for today. They might send you home, or-or leave for the further investigation. I don't know. I need to-I've got to go." - He mumbles with a hoarse voice.

"Please, don't be ashamed of who you are." - Zayn says with a soft voice just before Liam walks out of the room. "Tell me, Leeyum, would you kiss me back if you had the right?"

Liam's grip on the door handle grows stronger, his knuckles turn ghostly white. He clears his throat and looks up at Zayn. _Zayn and his stupid, beautiful eyes. Zayn and his long eyelashes, dark curls and now faded flower crown. Zayn with his long fingers and fragile frame._

"With no hesitation." - Liam whispers and walks out of the room before Zayn can respond.

He definitely doesn't spend the whole night at home, sitting in the shower under the cold water and trying to stop the flow of tears running down his cheeks. He doesn't think of his father, the harsh words he used to tell him. He doesn't think of his first "love" - Sophia, and how he hated the thought of marrying her. He doesn't think of Zayn and the way he would taste against Liam's lips. 

_Of course he doesn't._


	3. Chapter 3

Just like Liam thought, the next day almost all the participants of the rebellion were sent home. Almost, because a few of the leaders were still being interrogated about their further actions. But others, like Harry, Louis and _Zayn_ were sent home. The second he got the news, Liam breathed out with a relief. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Zayn ended up in jail. 

The brunette inhales the cold air of November morning and sighs. He is sitting on the bench in front of the office, trying to calm the rage in his mind. The last days seriously affected him. He feels brave enough to fight of his own rights and love. But, on the other hand, he is scared. Scared and embarrassed. His whole life he's been told that loving boys is wrong. He's been taught and trained to forget and bury that part of himself deep inside his brain. But one glance of the _certain person _was enough for it all to wake up and start Liam's personal revolution somewhere inside his chest.__

__He feels a weigh dropping beside him on the bench. His eyes snap up and are met with familiar blue eyes._ _

__"Niall." - Liam blinks._ _

__"We need to talk." - The Irish boy says with a serious expression and low voice._ _

__"O-Okay?" - Liam raises a brow. "About?"_ _

__"Look. I don't know what game you're playing, that's not any of my business." - Niall whispers. "But you've got to be careful. This is a very serious thing, Liam. You could get caught or-or worse. This isn't something you can-"_ _

__"What the hell are you talking about?" - Liam asks with his eyes wide._ _

__"Don't try to fuckin' fool me, mate."_ _

__"Niall, I have no idea what you're saying right now."_ _

__Niall looks around, checking if they're alone and leans towards Liam, one of his hands going into the pocket of his jeans._ _

__"So you have no idea why one of the hippies handed me a letter for you?" - He asks with a disbelief and tugs out a piece of paper from the pocket. Liam's eyes go wide instantly and he rips the paper from his friend's hand, hiding it with his jacket._ _

__"What the fuck are you doing?! Somebody could see us!" - He hisses._ _

__"So that's the problem? Not the fact itself that you're getting love-letter from a criminal?"_ _

__Liam blinks at his friend and finally dares to ask._ _

__"Who is it from?"_ _

__"Oh, like you don't know." - Niall rolls his eyes and gets up from the bench._ _

__"Niall,-"_ _

__"Be careful, Liam. It's none of my business who you fancy. But the second you go against the law is the second you lose everything, and you know that."_ _

__Niall turns around on his heel and walks away, leaving Liam glued to his spot. His hands are trembling as he touches the letter underneath his jacket. Liam gulps, looks around once again and gets up from the bench. He walks towards the entrance, passes the doors and the hall and finally reaches the toilets._ _

__He locks the door behind him and slides down the wall. With his breathing ragged and hands shaking, he slowly takes out a letter and stares down at it. It could be anything. A threat, an evidence - anything. He should not open it alone. He should bring it to Teasdale or Grimshaw. He shouldn't open it alone. _He shouldn't.__ _

__Liam curses quietly and opens the letter without further hesitation. His eyes the black ink. A few words written down on the paper spin Liam's head even harder._ _

___club Marvel. 11 pm. be there._ _ _

__There's a little flower drawn just above the words. Liam stares at paper. He stares, and stares, and stares. He rips it to shreds and throws into the toilet._ _

_____ _

__He shouldn't be here._ _

__He has no idea why the fuck did he come._ _

__He's standing in front of the club. Red, neon letters spell MARVEL right above his head. Liam has a hood draped over his head, as if it can provide any kind of protection from the eyes that are everywhere. He looks around probably for twentieth time, then inhales deeply and steps into the bar._ _

__The second he opens the door, the air fills up with loud noises. The music's beating through the walls, swallowing everything and everyone around. Voices, dozens of voices spreading around the darkened room. The colorful lights mix together, making it almost impossible to see people's faces in near the bar. Liam approaches the bar and crushes down on the single empty seat. He hangs his head low, afraid of someone recognizing him, but tries to examine everyone around. He sees people with colorful hair, tattoos, piercings, crazy expressions and he realizes he crawled right into the heart of the rebellion. This is where it all starts. This is where it all could end if Liam sends a simple text to his bosses. But instead, Liam turned his phone off before stepping into the club. Why? _He has no idea._ He feels like he's been trusted with something sacral. Something that he can't tell anyone. If he does - he will send all of these people to jail and to hell. _ _

__He spots the barman in front of him, who's holding a bottle of whiskey._ _

__"Excuse me!" - He tries to yell over the music, doubting his voice even reached the man. But, the barman turns around and Liam nearly falls out of the chair._ _

__"Hi, how can I help you?" - A husky voice asks. A dimpled smile and green orbs flash at him. The recognition runs through the familiar eyes and the smile drops from the face. "Oh. Oh-shit. Fuck, how did-"_ _

__"I'm not here to harm you!" - Liam holds his hand upwards. "I swear. Your friend gave me a letter, asking to come. I won't hurt you, I promise."_ _

__Harry stares at him, then swallows hardly and nods. The corners of his lips tug upwards and he smiles at Liam._ _

__"Sorry. 'M a bit paranoid since the raid." - The curly boy says politely. "I forget that there are people behind those police masks."_ _

__"Yeah, I understand it." - Liam nods._ _

__"What can I get you?"_ _

__"Oh, um. Beer. Just beer will be fine. Hey, aren't you like 19? It's illegal to-"_ _

__"I'm just serving, Officer. I'm not drinking it myself." - Harry smiles once again. He disappears behind the small door for a moment, coming back with a bottle of beer for Liam. He puts it in front of him and leans on the bar stand. "So, what are you doing here?"_ _

__"I have no idea." - Liam shrugs. "Your friend - Zayn - he gave me a letter. Kind of invitation. So, here I am."_ _

__"Zayn never does anything without a certain reason." - Harry explains._ _

__"Where is he?" - Liam dares to ask._ _

__Harry's face flashes with a smile._ _

__"You'll see." - He answers. Liam opens his mouth to say something else, but Harry walks away from the spot towards other customers. So Liam clutches the bottle in his hands and waits._ _

__After almost twenty minutes, the loud music stops abruptly. Liam knits his eyebrows together in confusion, his heart misses a beat because _what if they found him?_ But after a moment, a calm voice talks through the speakers and Liam spots some pink-haired girl on the stage, in the middle of the club._ _

__"Hey, everyone." - He girl waves. "I want you to welcome two of our dearest friends. They are very talented and cool and I know you like them."_ _

__The club fills up with cheers and claps._ _

__"Please welcome, M.I.A!" - The girl shouts into the microphone._ _

__The crowd breaks into whistles and yells. Liam sees a beautiful girl going up to the stage. She has thick, dark hair falling down on her exposed shoulders in big curls. Her lips are framed with intimidating shade of red lipstick. She is wearing a long, red dress and has a small feather interlaced into her hair. Everything about her is magical and wonderful. She takes the microphone that the other girl handed her and smiles at the crowd._ _

__"Heeey." - She giggles. The crowd cheers for a little bit longer and then calms down, so she speaks up again. "It is so nice to see all of you here, safe and sound. These last few days have been nothing but horrible and terrifying for us, I know. But we are here and this only proves that we are way more powerful than anyone above us. So, here's a song to celebrate our love. And, of course, I'll need a help of our dearest angel. Zayn, come on, love."_ _

__Liam is surprised how didn't he fall down from his chair as soon as he heard the name. His eyes go wide and breath gets caught when he sees Zayn's familiar silhouette going up the stage. He is more beautiful than before and Liam doubted it was possible._ _

__He is wearing an oversized grey t-shirt and ripped jeans. His long hair is pushed back, a simple strand is falling down his face- _God,_ his eyes are unreal under this lighting. Zayn picks up another microphone and sits down legs-crossed on the floor of the stage, waving to people in crowd from time to time._ _

__"This one's for our freedom, my loves." - The girl announces and the[music starts playing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_Nc1FdTD10)_ _

__Her voice is calm and strong at the same time. The words coming from her mouth send the message about freedom and love, something that hits too close to home for Liam. He closes his eyes and lets the music flow right through him. But then, suddenly, during the chorus, he hears another voice. It sounds like nothing he has ever heard before. He opens his eyes instantly and_ forgets how to breath. _

" _All the stars are still shining_   
_But you're the only one I see._ "

Zayn's voice is unreal, magical even. It sends shivers down Liam's spine. It crawls inside his head and pierces through every part, every atom of his brain. The boy has his eyes closed, a hand holding his chest as he sings with an angelic voice. That is the moment when Liam decides that Zayn can't be from this planet. He must be an angel, something sacral. Something else, but not a human. Not something as basic and sinful as a human. Liam stares, his eyes literally eating the raven-haired boy and swirling holes on him. 

The song finishes and another wave of cheers and applauds follows. Liam is still finding it hard to breathe, he can't force himself to clap from the shock. He stares as Zayn thanks the crowd and hops down from the stage, leaving the girl to sing another song. He hugs a bunch of people, gets kisses all over his face from boys and girls around him. Zayn breaks free from the crowd, laughing and shaking his hand as he jogs towards the bar. He leans on it, trying to catch his breath, lips still stretched in smile. Harry approaches him with a huge grin and glistening eyes.

"That was so beautiful, Zaynie." - He exclaims and places a kiss on his friend's cheek. _Liam feels how jealousy eats him alive._ He continues to stare at the boy.

"Thanks, Haz." - Zayn breathes. "Pour me a glass of water, will ya?"

"Sure, love."

Harry disappears behind the door. Zayn lifts his eyes and, after a moment, his eyes meet Liam's. Liam clears his throat, trying to steady his facade and hide the fondness from his face. Zayn's face breaks in bright grin.

"You came." - He breathes, loudly enough for Liam to hear. Liam takes a few steps towards him, standing right beside Zayn. 

"You shouldn't have given the letter to Niall." - Liam shakes his head, still unable to tears his gaze off of Zayn.

"But you came." - Zayn shrugs. 

"Yeah, I did. I don't know why, really." - Liam scratches his neck. "I-You sing really well."

"Thank you." - The boy smiles. "My mom used to be a singer, so I have the genes for that."

"Zayn." 

"Yeah?" - Zayn blinks up at Liam with his doe-eyes.

"Why am I here?" - Liam asks softly. Zayn looks down at his fingers and sighs.

"You know, when I saw you out there-on the raid. You looked different. You didn't have that robotic look in your eyes. You were different, Leeyum. Not like everyone else. Your soul was radiating through your eyes. You looked like you didn't want to be there. And at the interrogation, you just-you're not like them." - Zayn stares up at Liam with a gentle look in his eyes. "You're more than them."

"Why are you telling me this?" - Liam asks breathlessly, as he tries not to drown in his emotions.

"Because you deserve more than the life you're living." - Zayn says softly. "This isn't you. You need to be here, with us. With me."

"Stop." - Liam shakes his head and takes a step backwards. He sees how the hope drops from Zayn's eyes. "You can't say shit like that. You don't know me. You had no clue that I wouldn't call for a backup after I found your club."

"But you didn't." - Zayn says. "That's what I'm-"

"Shut up!" - Liam shouts. 

Zayn flinches and blinks at Liam in fear. Guilt chokes Liam instantly, but he can't let his emotions rule him. He hears someone clearing their throat beside him and glances to the side, only to be met with furrowed brows and angry expression.

"Everything okay, Zaynie?" - Harry asks his friend, sending a death-glare at Liam. The soft, puppy look on his face disappeared in a second.

"Yeah, Haz." - Zayn says quietly. "We're okay."

Harry stares for a moment at them, then nods and goes back to cleaning the dishes. Zayn goes to his pocket, pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. His long fingers curl around the death-stick as he lifts his eyes to look at Liam.

"I can see right through you." - Zayn mumbles. "You're playing a role of someone else. This isn't you."

"That's none of your business." - Liam shakes his head. He grabs his jacket from the stool and puts it on. He throws money on the bar stand for beer and turns around to face Zayn once last time. "Don't tug me into your stupid games, Zayn Malik."

"This isn't a game, Liam Payne." - Zayn answers automatically. He gets up from the chair and stands in front of Liam. Liam is taller than him and suddenly Liam wants to embrace the smaller boy and protect him from all of the danger. "This is our life. This is how we fight and you have to fight beside us, not against."

"I want some fresh air." - Liam hisses. He starts walking towards the club with Zayn following him. They step out, the cold air hitting Liam instantly. They walk down the block silently. Zayn lights up another cigarette and lets out a puff of poisonous smoke into the air. Liam breathes out and stops, leaning on the bricked wall. He looks at Zayn, who's standing in front of him and smoking. He swears this boy gets prettier with every second.

"This isn't right." - Liam shakes his head. "I'm going home. I will forget I was here, I will forget this place. If will-"

"Forget me?" - Zayn asks quietly with a sad voice. Liam gulps and lets out a shaky breath.

"No, Zayn. I won't be able to forget you. But if I ever see you again, doing something that is against the law - I won't hesitate to lock you up in jail."

Zayn nods as he stares down on his converse sneakers. He drags from the cigarette and exhales. 

"I'm sorry that I thought you were different." - He says quietly. "I'm sorry I thought I could save you. The thing is, my friend Ed told me once, before I save someone else - I've got to save myself. He's right. I had no right, I am sorry, Liam. I promise you won't see me again."

Zayn drops his cigarette and hugs himself, to shield his body from the cold wind. Liam notices he's wearing nothing but a thin t-shirt. Suddenly, the thought of never seeing Zayn hits him with a full force and causes him to flinch. _No, he doesn't want that. He has to see Zayn again._

"Wait." - He calls out. Zayn stares up at him confused. Liam takes a step forward, invading the boy's private space and standing inches away from him, but Zayn doesn't seem to mind. Liam can't control his actions, because after a moment, his hands lift and cup Zayn's beautiful face. He puts his forehead on Zayn's and sighs. 

"Liam,-"

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" - Liam whispers shakily. Zayn curls his fingers around Liam's wrists assuringly. "I can;t be doing this-You're messing up my life. You're like a fucking thunderstorm."

"I'm sorry." - Zayn whispers back.

"Don't." - Liam shakes his head. He opens his eyes and looks. He has never seen Zayn from this close. He can see tiny freckles on the boy's nose, a small brown spot near the boy's iris in his left eye. He can see every detail of Zayn's face and it spins his head. "I don't know what to do."

"Go home, Liam." - Zayn breaths. Liam drops his hands and stares at Zayn. "Go home and forget you were ever here. I won't try to contact you again."

Zayn pulls away and takes a few steps backwards.

"We're planning a rebellion next week. A bigger one. Stronger. You're free to catch me and throw me into jail if you see me there. At least I'll be sure I've fought for my right to love. Hiding won't help you. Why be afraid of hell when you're already living through it, while you hide behind the mask of someone that you're not."

"You don't understand-"

"I do. This is what I've been doing my whole life. My parents were the leaders of the revolution that happened six years ago. Remember that day, Liam? Remember how you people dragged out guns and shot hundreds of us? They were killed that day. I won't let their death be meaningless. I will fight and I will gladly die the same way, because that's how I was raised. That's what I want to achieve. To die for what I believe in."

Liam stands there, frozen to the spot as he stares at Zayn's figure disappearing through the club doors. He walks home with a heavy soul and ripped heart. He doesn't bother to shower or eat, he simply strips from the clothes and crawls under the blankets with Zayn's touch and words still ghosting on his skin.

The next day he digs out the case of the last revolution and reads all the names of victims, of people who his people killed. He reads and reads and then goes to the bathroom stall and cries his heart out. The sight of heart-broken, 13 years-old Zayn doesn't leave him.

He doesn't tell anyone about the planned rebellion or the club. He thinks that's the first step of his own fight.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have to stop it."

"No."

"Harry, I can't keep them away from you. They will hurt you." - Liam pleads.

"I don't care, Liam." - Harry hisses angrily.

Liam sighs and runs a hand over his face. He's been trying to stop Harry from going to the riot for almost an hour now. This morning, the second he got into his office and saw Grimshaw's terrified face - he knew it was the day. The man told Liam and other officers that the riot started in the center of the city. They were ordered to catch every participant, one by one. And this time - they had permission to shoot and harm them. Smith grinned satisfied when he was handed a gun and Liam knew he needed to do something. He run out from the office and spent the whole morning looking for Harry, Louis or Zayn. 

Finally, after asking dozens of people, somebody told him to look for Harry near the parliament building. He run as fast as he could and breathed out with a relief when he spotted a familiar lanky silhouette and mop of curls near the entrance. The boy's been handing out bottles of water for participants, making sure everyone is hydrated and safe. Liam literally dragged him behind the building and hid under the huge oak tree. _He needs to stop them, he needs to be sure they are safe._

But Harry is stubborn as hell.

"You want to end up dead?!" - Liam whisper-shouts. "Any minute from now I will receive an order to catch all of you. This is a stupid idea, you need to cancel a riot-"

"You need to listen to me!" - Harry's eyes flash with anger as he leans forward, his face inches away from Liam. "This is not your fight, you made it clear. But I am not going to give up easily. I don't care if you hurt me. Nobody here cares, Liam. This is about something bigger than a few bruises and cuts."

"They will shoot you, Harry." - Liam sighs. "The government provided us with guns and bullets. Real ones."

Harry freezes for a second, but gains his calm facade back.

"Well, in that case - a few lives don't matter."

"Even if it's Louis' life?" - Liam asks, knowing this is the only thing that could stop Harry. Harry's eyes snap to the other side of the street, where Louis is standing, handing out food for people.

But the boy blinks, hesitating for a moment, and then jerks a nod. Liam lets out a shaky breath and gulps. 

"I can't protect you." - He rasps, voice trembling.

"I know. And I'm not asking you to." - Harry mumbles. 

Liam hears a phone beeping in his pocket. He grabs it and presses the green button instantly.

"Yes?"

"Payne! Where the fuck are you?!" - Smith roars from the other side.

"I'm-Just dealing with some stuff. Where are _you?_ "

"Get your ass to the first avenue. Now! The order's been given!"

"What order?" - Liam asks quietly.

"To start the raid. We're gonna shoot the motherfuckers." - He receives a cheerful respond. Liam closes his eyes as the line goes dead. 

"What's going on?" - Harry asks with his brows knitted together. 

"The raid started. I'm being send to the first avenue. We have a permission to shoot." - Liam whispers. He sees how Harry's eyes go wide and panic flashes over his face.

"Shit." - The boy curses and sits down on the cold asphalt, hiding his face into his hands. "Fuck, shit-He's on the first avenue."

"Who?" - Liam asks breathlessly, afraid to hear an answer.

Harry drops his hands and looks up at Liam with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Zayn."

__

 

Liam had no idea he could run so fast.

 

His feet are moving automatically, like he's been charged with a hundred-bolt lighting and gained a power of super-speed. He runs, not bothering to catch his breath. He's been repeating the mantra of _"Need to keep him safe"_ the whole way. After ten blocks, two times of almost getting hit by the car and one fall he reaches the first avenue. 

The police cars and trucks are blocking the middle of the way, making it impossible for anyone to get it or out from the riot. He pushes people away from his way, climbing into one of the cars where he spots a familiar blonde head.

"Niall!" - He shouts with his voice husky from the running. Niall's head snaps to the side and his eyes go wide when he sees Liam.

"Liam! Where the fuck have you been?! Grimshaw's been going nuts, said you chickened out!"

"Niall,-" - Liam crushes down on the seat beside Niall and coughs a few times from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. "Niall, we need to stop."

"What?!" - Niall's eyes go wide from shock. "Are you out of your mind?! Have you seen them?! There's thousands of them out there! They are dangerous"

"Niall, we need to-We can't shoot them!" - Liam pleads.

"I'm not going to shoot anyone." - Niall shakes his head. "Can't say the same about Smith and the guys, but I'm not going to. But Liam - it's an _order._ We can't disobey and you know it."

"Fuck." - Liam curses. He eyes the guns laying in the truck and spots the one with his name on top of it. "It's-"

"Yours." - Niall nods towards the gun. 

Liam doesn't hesitate. He grabs the gun, then tugs a mask over his face, hiding everything except his eyes and jumps out of the car. He ignores Niall's calls and shouts about how he's disobeying an order and has to wait. He hides the gun in the holster and pushes through the people tight towards the center of the riot.

He sees people's scared, horrified faces looking from all the sides, trying to find a safe hiding spot. He knows they can't escape. Not anymore. He knows the half of these people will be dead in a few hours, so he tries to ignore the looks on their faces and continues pushing through them. Liam hears how screams gets louder and louder as he reaches the epicenter of the riot, the middle of the crowd. From the corner of his eye he spots Smith and a few other men holding guns against the people's heads, laughing and mocking them. One word from Grimshaw is all they need to pull the trigger and color the avenue with the blood of innocent people, who want nothing but love and equality.

Emotions start choking Liam. He tries to swallow the pain and push even further. He knows he belongs beside them, not against. His forehead should be the one pressing against the gun. He reaches the middle of the crowd and looks around frantically. He can't find him. 

Zayn is nowhere to be seen. Liam's blood freezes as hundreds of horrible thoughts run through his head. _What if they caught him? What if one of his people is holding a gun against Zayn's head, waiting for a moment to shoot his brains out?_

He finds it hard to breathe. He stops in his tracks and bents forwards, coughing and trying to catch his breath. _No, this can't be true. Zayn is okay. He needs to find him_ He steadies himself and straightens, looking around. He continues to walk, turning his head to the sides and eyeing everyone on his way.

Suddenly, a loud bang fills up the street. Liam freezes on the spot and his heart misses a beat. He knows this sound. _A gun's been fired._ It means one thing - the order to shoot has been given. 

"No, no, no,-" - Liam tries to walk further as people around him start panicking and screaming. Somebody bumps into him harshly, nearly sending him down to the ground, but he manages to stay on his feet. He pushes and pushes, ignoring the flow of people going into completely different direction. He knows there is no way out for them. He ignores how people look at him, recognizing the mask and uniform. 

Another gunshot follows. And another. 

The air fills up with fear and panic as people scream and yell on the top of their lungs. The gunshots don't stop after that. They follow each-other like fireworks and Liam is sure at least ten people have already been shot and killed. 

Suddenly, a young woman clutches on his arm and shouts at him, causing Liam to stop.

"Monsters!" - She yells and squeezes his arm. "Killing machines! I hate you!"

"Please." - Liam whispers shakily as he tries to wriggle out from her grip. "I need to-"

"My husband's out there!" - She screams as tears stream down her face. "You can't kill him and leave me alive!"

"I need to find _him._ " - Liam breathes, as tears start choking him, a lump forming in his throat. "I need to find Zayn. Please, let me-"

"Zayn?!" - She gasps and stares at him with wide eyes. Anger flashes over her face suddenly as her grips gets stronger on his forearm. "Don't you dare to touch the boy!"

"I want to keep him safe, please,-"

"Don't you dare to hurt Zayn!"

"Linda!" - A voice yells over thousands of others. Liam's head snaps to the side and his breath gets caught in his throat.

Zayn is standing in a few meters from him. He's got blood smeared on his right cheek, a nasty cut decorating his forehead. He's clutching on his arm and swaying on his feet, but the look in his eyes is stern and hard. He is staring at the woman beside Liam.

"It's okay, Linda." - He says, his voice trembling and weak. "Go find your husband. I promise it's okay."

The woman blinks at the boy, then sends one last death-glare at Liam and gets away, releasing Liam's arm. Liam appears beside Zayn in a second, gently wrapping an arm around the boy's thin waist. Zayn leans into him and closes his eyes for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

"Zayn, oh God. Are you hurt?!" - Liam asks, his fingers running over Zayn's face. 

" 'M okay." - Zayn mumbles, obviously far from being okay. "I just need to-You need to protect them. My people, they-"

"I need to get you away from here." - Liam cuts him off. Zayn tries to push him off, but fails. His knees buckle underneath him, but Liam manages to catch him right in time before he hits the ground painfully.

"No, no, please, save them." - Zayn pleads shakily, his beautiful doe-eyes filled with tears and pain. "Please, _Leeyum,_ I don't care about me, please save them."

"Stop." - Liam shakes his head and picks the boy up gently. "I need to get you to somewhere safe, Zayn. You're hurt."

"They are my family." - Zayn whispers weakly as he hides his face in the crook of Liam's neck. "I can't lose them too."

"I know, baby." - Liam shushes him. His heart breaks from how fragile and broken Zayn is. He wants to kill and burn everyone who laid a finger on the boy, and it scares him. He has never cared about anyone like this. He pushes through the people, holding Zayn closer to his chest, trying to shield him with his own body. "But I can't lose _you._ I'm sorry."

Zayn doesn't respond. Liam glances down only to see the boy's passed out completely. He hardens his grip on Zayn and walks faster, slowly getting away from the epicenter. He manages to approach one of the police cars and glances inside to see if it's empty and if the keys are in. 

Liam opens the door and gently lays Zayn on the backseat. He closes the door and stars walking towards the driver's seat when-

"Payne!" - An annoyingly loud voice calls. Liam's head snaps to the side and his eyes meet the familiar cold ones. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?!"

Smith walks towards him with an angry look and pushes the boy's chest, pinning against the car harshly. 

"We've been looking for you everywhere, you motherfucker! What, did you decide to fuckin' quit?!"

"Let me go, Smith." - Liam pushes the man off, but Smith is stronger than he looks. He grins maniacally and flashes his creepy eyes at Liam.

"Did you grow soft on fags, Payne?!" - He hisses angrily. "Did you decide to become one of them?!"

"Let me go."

"Did one of them suck your dick and force you to quit your job?!"

Liam's next movements are automatic, like a reflex. He grabs a gun from the holster, takes a safety off easily and holds it against Smith's forehead. The man's eyes go wide, panic rising in them as he stares at Liam with an opened mouth.

"Get. Away." - Liam orders.

Smith gulps, but Liam only presses the gun harder on his forehead. The man backs away slowly, rising his hands up in defense. 

"Walk away before I've knocked your brains off." - The boy hisses.

Smith obeys. He takes a few more steps backwards, eyes still glued on Liam. The boy opens the driver's door, gun still aimed at Smith. Then he starts the car and drives away, avoiding the people on his way. 

Liam drives and drives until he finally gets away from the center of the city. He glances at the boy in the backseat through the mirror. Zayn looks peaceful, with his long eyelashes fanning over his cheekbones and messy hair falling down his face. Liam knows he failed Zayn and the boy will probably never forgive him for leaving his people behind and not helping them. But, to be honest, Liam doesn't give a crap. He's selfish enough to not care about anything at the moment, other than Zayn's safety. So he pushes the gas pedal and gets away from the main streets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tiny shitty update

A little ray of sunshine crawls into the dark room from the window glass. Liam follows it with his gaze as it barely reaches his bed. It touches the small parts of Zayn's face, glimpsing over the boy's beautiful features. His long, dark eyelashes fan over his hollowed cheeks and the small light dances over his nose and lips. The dark, raven-colored curls fall down the boy's face and Liam wishes he could brush them away softly, but stops himself. He's already invaded Zayn's space and life enough. 

He sighs and runs a hand over his face. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Zayn to wake up. He cleaned the boy's cut and spotted a few bruises already forming on his face. He has no idea how he is going to start apologizing. He knows he didn't do anything wrong, he wanted to keep Zayn safe. But the raven-haired boy will probably disagree with that.

His heart misses a beat when Liam hears Zayn's calm breathing pattern speeding up for a moment. The boy's eyelids flatter, his eyebrows knit together and he finally opens his eyes with a small whimper. Liam appears near him in a second, kneeling in front of the bed. 

Zayn blinks his eyes open. He stares up for a few second before his eyes go wide and he bolts up in the bed.

"Zayn, hey, hey,-" - Liam sits on the bed near the boy and cups his face. "You're okay, you're safe. This is my apartment, you're okay-"

"Where-What am I-" - Zayn tries to steady his breathing as his eyes lock with Liam's concerned ones.

"You were hurt pretty badly, so I took you home. You're okay now, just try to breathe, yeah?"

Zayn blinks up at Liam with his unbelievably long eyelashes, honey-colored eyes still drown in blur and confusion.

"It's okay, come on, just breathe with me." - Liam instructs as he puts one of Zayn's hands on his own chest. The smaller boy tries to copy his breathing pattern and finally calms down a little. He swallows hardly and stares at Liam.

"What am I doing here?" - He breathes.

"I brought you here." - Liam explains softly. "You were hurt and I-"

"Why did you-Why would you do that?" - Zayn asks as his brows knit together.

"You hit your head-"

"Liam, why did you decide it would be a good idea to bring me here?" - The boy whispers. "Why didn't you leave me at the streets, beside my family and my friends?"

Liam tries to find the right answer, but fails. So, instead, he answers honestly.

"I couldn't leave you." - He drops his eyes from Zayn's intense gaze, guilt filling him up. "I just-I couldn't."

"It wasn't your decision to make." - Zayn shakes his head and pushes Liam's hands away. He gets up from the bed slowly and Liam feels how fury and anger radiates from the boy's whole body, every single pore. "It wasn't you damn decision."

"You were hurt, Zayn." - Liam tries to argue as he gets up from where he's sitting on the bed and stands in front of Zayn. "You would die there."

"So what?!" - Zayn's voice raises suddenly as he glares at the boy in front of him. He hugs himself, trying to shield his body from Liam and shakes his head frantically. "No, no, you didn't have a right to-"

"To what, save you?" - Liam asks and takes a step forward, only for Zayn to stumble back. 

"Yes!" - Zayn's voice cracks as he tries to yell at Liam, but from the way his brows wiggle and his lips tremble Liam knows this isn't an anger. This is pain, distress, but not fury and hate. "Yes, because maybe I was supposed to die there, beside my people! Maybe that was my destiny, my point in life and you ruined it!"

"Zayn,-" - Liam approaches the boy and puts hand on the boy's cheek. Zayn flinches from the touch, but doesn't move away. "Zayn, I wouldn't leave you there to die when I had a chance to save you."

"You don't even know me." - Zayn whispers shakily. "You don't even-Fuck."

Zayn blinks several times to stop tears from falling down his cheeks. He inhales deeply and closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them and stares at Liam.

"How many?"

"Zayn-"

"How many, Liam?"

Liam swallows hardly and drops a hand from Zayn's cheek.

"Almost four hundred captured. This time they aren't letting them out. And-uh,-"

"Say it, Liam." 

"150 injured badly. 64 dead."

Zayn closes his eyes as he hears the numbers and drops down on the nearest chair, hiding his face in his hands. His whole body trembles violently and Liam doesn't dare to approach or touch him. Zayn stays like that for a few minutes, then suddenly flies up to his feet and pushes Liam out of his way.

"I have to get out of here."

"I can take you-"

"Don't fucking touch me." - Zayn hisses and points his finger at Liam. He glares at him for a moment, then brushes past him towards the entrance door. 

"Zayn, please,-" - Liam's voice shakes, but before he can say anything else the loud sound of the door shutting cuts him off.

___

Zayn walks out of the building on his wobbly feet and shaking knees. He looks around, trying to recognize the neighborhood, but fails miserably. So he starts walking down the block, one hand touching the building's wall as he tries to steady himself.

 

_"Mom, are you sure this is a good idea?" - He blinks up at his mother, his fingers tangling in her thick, black curls._

_"Fighting for you rights is always a good idea, beta." - She smiles down at him and places a kiss on the top of his head before straightening up. "Zaynie."_

_"Yes, mom?"_

_"Promise me to always fight for your love. 'Till your last breath."_

_"Yeah, 'Kay, I promise." - He nods. The woman smiles proudly, then ruffles his hair and sighs._

_"I love you, beta."_

_"Love you too, mom."_

_She smiles one last time at him before disappearing out of the door. Zayn blinks at the door, having no idea that was the last time he would see her alive._

 

He stops walking and leans on the wall with his forehead. He find it hard to breath as the big ball of emotions choke him, stuck somewhere deep in his throat. Zayn lets out a wet sob, finally releasing the flow of tears down his face. He hits the bricked wall with his fist harshly, trying to somehow overpower his emotions with a physical pain, but fails. He sobs, and sobs, ragged breaths suffocating him. 

He almost doesn't notice a pair of strong arms locking around his thin, shaking frame. A familiar smell of mint and coffee hits his nostrils as warmth washes over his body. Liam embraces him from behind, trying to stop his body from trembling like a leaf. Zayn hangs his head low, still sobbing and crying.

"I am so sorry." - Liam whispers, and from the way his voice sounds raw and thick, he probably run following and looking for Zayn. "I am so, so sorry."

"I didn't-I don't know where I am." - Zayn sobs. "I-I got lost."

"It's okay. I've got you." - Liam holds him closer to his chest, his back pressed to Liam's torso.

"Please, take me home." - Zayn whimpers. 

"Of course." - The boy hushes him. "Come with me, my car is parked nearby. It's okay, Zayn. I'm here."

___

As soon as he turns the key and the door opens - the familiar smell of burnt pancakes hits him. Zayn's knees buckle, but he somehow manages to stay up on his feet. He waits for Liam to walk in and then shuts the door quietly. He stays frozen on the spot for a moment, still trying to calm down, the turns around and walks towards the living room.

He steps in and is instantly locked in huge, strong pair of arms. Soft curls brush over his face as his nose nuzzles into the crook of warm neck. _Home._ Zayn closes his eyes and relaxes into the touch, letting his knees finally betray him, but strong arms hold him in place, as always. 

"Oh, God." - He hears a soft whimper. "You're okay. You're alive and you're okay, oh my God-"

Harry pulls away finally and cups both of Zayn's cheeks. He runs a thumb over his busted lip and his eyes stare at the cut on the boy's forehead. His eyes fill up with tears, but he blinks them away.

"I thought you were dead." - He whispers quietly. Zayn swallows hardly and places a hand over Harry's warm one.

"And I thought I would never see you again." - He admits shakily. The sound of quick footsteps fill up the room and then a loud gasp follows.

"Fuckin' hell!" - A high-pitches, raspy voice yells. "You're alive! Zayn, fuck, you're okay!"

Harry steps to the side, letting Louis embrace Zayn with all the force and probably squeeze the living hell out of him. But Zayn doesn't seem to mind.

"We're okay." - Zayn whispers as he closes his eyes and leans in touch. "We're okay."

"Where were you? Linda said she saw you with the police-guard, and then you disappeared and we thought you-"

"I'm okay." - Zayn cuts Harry off before he finishes. Louis pulls away and Zayn finally lets himself to drop on the couch and sighs out with a relief. "Liam here helped me. He got me safe."

Liam suddenly remembers he's in the same room with the boys, not watching them through the glass or TV. A pair of cold, blue piercing eyes flash at him and Louis charges towards him before he can do or say anything.

"Blue!" - Harry grabs the boy's forearm and stops Louis.

"You bastard!" - Louis yells and thrashes, trying to get away from Harry's strong grip. "You monster! It is all your fault! You and your heartless people, you shot them!"

"Blue, please,-"

"Lou, stop it." - Zayn pleads and it manages to stop the smaller boy. He breathes heavily, still glaring at Liam. "Liam saved me. I would die if he didn't help me. Nothing is his fault."

"He's one of them." - The boy hisses.

"No, he isn't." - Zayn shakes his head slowly. "You need to trust me."

The room drowns in silence. Liam is holding his hands up in defense, staring at Louis, whose lips twitch from hate and anger. He shrugs away Harry's touch and crosses his arms on the chest.

"Okay. I trust you." - He tells Zayn. " _You,_ not him."

"Thank you." - Zayn breathes. 

"I'm gonna prepare some tea, it fuckin' calms me down." - Louis mumbles and pushes past Liam, probably going to the kitchen. Liam stumbles back, but steadies himself. Harry smiles at him and scratches neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry for that. Louis' got a quite temper,as you could have noticed."

"I get it." - Liam shakes his head. 

Harry sits down beside Zayn and stares at the boy with sad eyes.

"They got almost everyone." - He whispers. "They got James, Josh, Shawn, Anne, Brendon, even Linda. Her husband tried to fight them, but ended up caught, too. And I heard-" 

Harry's voice breaks. He clears his throat and tries to continue.

"I heard they shot Simon and Alfred."

Zayn closes his eyes and lets the information into his brain. Simon was the man that practically raised him after his parents' death. Before he got an apartment with Harry and Louis, Zayn would share a small, shitty room with Simon and his two cats. He always used to be a grumpy man, but he loved Zayn with his whole heart and treated him like his own son. _Fuck._

"I didn't get to say good bye." - Zayn whispers and shines sad doe eyes at Harry. "Fuck, Haz, I didn't get to-"

"Yeah, I know." - Harry nods sadly. He glances up at Liam, who's staring at Zayn with a heartbreak written all over his face. "We're going to be okay. You're alive and it's all that matters right now."

The curly boy gets up from his seat and approaches Liam. He puts a hand on the boy's shoulder and gives him a soft smile.

"Let's drink some tea, superhero. And then we'll talk about everything else."


	6. Chapter 6

Liam always had a very strange idea about the word _family._ The first thing that pops up in his mind when hearing this words is an image of his father, sitting on the old leather couch with a newspaper in his hands. And, of course, with a frown that never left his face. Then, follows the image of his mother, hurrying into the room with a plate of cookies. 

_"Here, it's still too hot, wait a bit." - The woman says as she hands a plate to her son._

_"Put that down. Now." - The low voice orders. Liam obeys, putting the plate on the table instantly. He looks up at his father with a guilty look and holds his breath, waiting for what is about to follow._

_"Let the boy have cookies, Geoff." - His mother sighs. She sits down beside Liam and wraps an arm protectively around his shoulders._

_"No. Liam can't and won't have any cookies." - The man says sternly, eyes never leaving a newspaper._

_"Dad,-" - He manages to start, but his father's cold gaze lands on him and Liam shuts his mouth instantly._

_"Tomorrow, you will go on a date with a very lovely girl names Sophia. You will take her out, pay for her dinner and maybe invite her over. You will get to know her, you will like her and you two will start going out. Then, one day, years from now, maybe you will even marry her. And I will never, ever witness you touching and holding other boys again. Am I clear?"_

_Liam gulps, his vision gets blurry from tears gathered in his eyes. He jerks a nod quietly._

_"You will have a cookie when ugly, dirty thoughts leave your head." - The man hisses and shakes his head. "Until then - you will have nothing and be nothing."_

__

Yeah, quite an image for the family. 

But right now, as Liam stares at the way Harry's hand covers Zayn's protectively, at the way Louis puts an exact amount of sugar into tea for Zayn and Harry - his heart misses a beat. Suddenly, the images in his head that follow the mention of the word _family_ get replaced with _this_. Because, maybe, this is family, too. 

Louis clears his throat after flopping down the kitchen chair beside Zayn and causes Liam to snap out of his thoughts. Liam blinks several times and watches the way Zayn holds a mug between his trembling hands. 

"So,-" - Louis starts with a cold voice. "Why are you helping Zayn?"

A wave of confusion washes over Liam. _Isn't it obvious why?_

"I-um,-" - He searches for words. He fails to find any.

"Yeah?" - Louis presses, rising his eyebrow. 

"Lou." - Zayn breathes, his voice barely above whisper, but loud enough for Louis to hear. He shuts his mouth and leans back on the chair, arms crosses over his chest as he glares at Liam. 

"I didn't want him to get hurt. I know my job is to-to do the exact opposite, but I can't, yeah? I feel like-I feel like I have to fight beside you, not against you. But I can't." - Liam shakes his head. He feels how the wight lifts from his shoulders as he opens up even more. "I can't and I am afraid of making wrong decisions. I am afraid of-I don't know. Of everything."

The room drowns in silence. Liam holds his gaze down on his fingers to avoid the other boy's eyes.

"You don't have to explain anything." - Zayn's soft voice rings though his ears.

"Excuse you, actually he does." - Louis exclaims. "How do we know we can trust him?!"

"We don't know." - Harry shakes his head. "But we have to try. How are we going to fight for love if we can't trust other people?"

Louis shuts his mouth and stares at his boyfriend. He sighs then, his cold facade melting away from his face.

"Fine." - He rolls his eyes and looks at Liam. "Whatever."

Liam opens his mouth to thank him, but a loud knock on the front door cuts him off. Louis' eyes go wide as he wraps an arm around Zayn's shoulder, who flinches. Harry jumps up on his feet.

"Lou stay with Z, yeah? Liam, come with me." - He says. Liam nods, throwing one last glance at Zayn's shaking frame before stepping out into the hallway with Harry. 

The curly boy approaches the door silently and looks out from the peephole. His breath hitches and he takes a step back instantly. 

"Harry?" - Liam asks quietly, searching for an answer on the boy's face. Harry's brows knit together, anger suddenly appearing on his soft features.

"It's a police." - He growls. His eyes burn holes on Liam. "You brought them, didn't you?"

"I-What? No, no, this isn't possible." - Liam shakes his head. "Harry, I swear to you I didn't-"

"Open up!" - The loud voice yells from the other side. "Payno, I know you're there!"

Harry's eyes drown in fury as he pushes Liam and pins him to the wall. 

"You little dickhead." - He hisses. "What the fuck did you do?!"

"Harry." - Liam rasps, trying to get away from the boy's strong grip. "Harry, it's not- It's my friend. I don't know how he found me, but he won't do any harm, I promise."

"Come on, Liam!" - A voice shouts again. "I promise I won't cut your balls off."

"Please, Harry." - Liam pleads quietly. "Please, let me open the door. I promise you he won't hurt anyone."

Harry glares at him for a moment longer, then huffs and pulls away. Liam doesn't hesitate to open the door with shaky hands only for it to reveal a familiar blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You motherfucker!" - Niall gasps, but Liam doesn't let him say anything else as he grabs the collar of his friend's shirt and tugs him into the apartment.

"How did you find me?!" - He asks as soon as the door is locked behind his back. Niall is staring at him with wide eyes and opened mouth.

"I don't know, maybe I've peeked into files to find where your flower-boy lives?" - Niall whisper-shouts. "What the hell are you up to?!"

"Look, Niall, I need you to listen to me,-"

"Are you sure he won't cause any problems?" - Harry growls from behind Liam and suddenly he remembers he's still out in the hallway. Niall's eyes go even wider as he notices Harry.

"Oh my God, who's this curly, intimidating giant?" - He whispers at Liam, fear written all over his face.

"Niall, this is Harry." - Liam steps to the side to let Niall see Harry better. "He-He's a friend. Harry, this is my best friend Niall. Quite a nosy bastard, as you could notice. But he won't cause any problems. I promise."

"Hi, nice to meet you." - Niall rushes forward with a forced smile, holding his hand forward at Harry. "You-You're very tall. Please don't kill me."

Anger disappears from Harry's eyes in a second. He grins and shakes his head, curls bouncing along.

"Why would I kill you?" - He asks as he shakes Niall's hand. 

"Harry's a definition of kindness and purity." - Liam nods. "Niall, you have to promise me to not tell anyone about anything-"

"I promise." - The Irish lad rolls his eyes. "You know I won't."

"Come on in." - Harry says. "We're having some tea."

"You have any food? I haven't eaten for a whole hour." - Niall follows Harry as the taller one leads them to the kitchen. 

Louis is still wrapped around Zayn protectively, whispering something to him as they step in. His eyes shoot up and he stares at Niall, then at Harry with a raised brow.

"Haz?"

"This is Niall." - Harry announces, as if he himself didn't meet Niall only two minutes ago. "He's a friend. Louis, don't bite."

"I wasn't going to-"

"I know you." - Zayn says quietly. His big, doe eyes blink up at Niall. "I gave you the letter."

"You did." - Niall nods and smiles. "I am glad you're okay since yesterday's raid."

Sadness washes over Zayn's eyes. He looks down at his fingers and Liam wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around the boy's thin frame and keep him safe.

"Yeah, well, not everyone is. Some of our friends are dead. Thanks to your people." - Louis hisses. 

"I know." - Niall says with a sad voice. "I am really sorry. I, personally, didn't shoot or hurt anyone. Except, maybe I've laid a punch on Smith."

"You did what-?" - Liam can't stop a gasp escaping his lungs.

"Yeah." - Niall grins proudly. "I've punched him. He said some nasty things about you. By the way, nice move, putting a gun on him and stuff. Even though Grimshaw's quite furious and looking for you. And now for me too, I suppose. But honestly, who cares? I'm done with this shit. I won't tolerate any kind of violence. It's wrong and I get it now. I get you, Payno. So I guess we're now the enemies of our government. It's exciting, I've got to admit."

"You talk quite a lot, don't ya?" - Louis asks. His tone is cold, but his eyes are soft and Liam knows Niall already managed to crawl into his heart. It's Niall, after all. Everybody loves the lad after spending a minute with him in the same room.

"So I've been told. Now, food?"

__

Liam stays in the kitchen with Harry as the other three boys move to the living room after drinking tea. Harry cleans up, putting cups away. Liam doesn't hesitate to ask the question that's been bugging him for hours.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Harry stops. He leans on the counter and sighs, closing his eyes. After a moment, he turns around to face Liam.

"I hope." - He nods and approaches Liam. "He's a strong guy. We were with him when he lost his parents. Simon was the only family he had left, and now-now he's gone, too."

Liam stares at Harry, while pain eats his heart away.

"But it's different this time, you know." - Harry continues. He looks at Liam and smiles softly. "He's got you now."

Liam smiles back, warmth washes over his body, because _yeah. Yeah, Zayn's got him now._


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, I've glanced through Zayn's papers and files. I've seen Teasdale's report and read his family's history in our archive." - Niall mumbles quietly. He is sitting on the couch beside Liam, holding a bottle of beer casually. Liam looks around, examines the room, checking if Zayn, Harry or Louis are near by, then looks at Niall.

"Yeah?"

"His parents. They've been shot six years ago, during the riot."

"I know." - Liam nods.

Niall shifts closer, as if he is trying to silence his voice.

"Then you probably know who shot them." - The Irish boy whispers.

"No." - Liam answers, louder than he meant to. Emotions fill up his chest because no, he doesn't want to know the truth. He hates the truth and he prefers to avoid it. He purposely didn't check the names of officers.

"Liam,-"

"No, please, just-Fuck." - Liam runs a hand over his face and sighs. "Please, tell me it wasn't him."

"I'm sorry, Payno." - Niall whispers. "But it was."

 _Him,_ the man who was a proud general of the army. The man, who had dozens of medals on the shelf. The man, who has fought for wrong ideas. The man who has killed hundreds of people. Geoff Payne. The father, husband, general and killer. He has slaughtered Zayn's parents the same way he killed Liam's childhood - in cold blood.

Liam feels the nausea approaching, he hides his face behind his hands and exhales shakily. He is not his father. He never was, he never will be. He is everything Geoff wasn't and he is proud of it.

A soft hand lands on his shoulder, fingers trace gentle circles on his skin until he finally remembers how to breathe again. Liam opens his eyes, letting his hands fall down and faces Niall's eyes full of warmth and concern. The blonde boy smiles at him sadly.

"You are nothing like him, Payno." - He whispers.

"I have to tell them. I-I've got to tell Zayn." - Liam realizes suddenly. His body feels cold, frozen even. Because hell, how is he supposed to tell the boy about this?

"Liam,-"

"I've got to-I have to tell him." - He bolts up to his feet and strides towards the kitchen, from where soft voices can be heard. He walks, automatically, as his mind drowns in complete emptiness and hollowness. Bright, fluorescent light shines into his face when he finally steps into the kitchen. He spots Louis sitting on the counter, legs dangling down as he bites down on the cookie that Harry hands him. The curly boy is grinning at his boyfriend as he listens to him rambling about something unimportant.

Liam's eyes fall down on the boy that takes his breath away every time he sees him. Zayn is sitting on the kitchen chair, knees tugged closer to his chest as he hugs them. His big, doe eyes wonder up at Liam. He rises his eyebrows and stares at the brunette boy.

"Leeyum?" - He asks with soft voice that sends shivers down Liam's spine. Louis' rambling gets cut off. He and Harry look at Liam, with the same curious look filling up their eyes.

"You okay?" - Harry rasps.

Liam continues to eat them alive with his eyes. He sees them and he sees the difference between them and everybody else in his life. God, these boys, with their sad eyes, messy hair and strange clothes are the closest thing to pure Liam has ever witnessed. They radiate warmth and love, everything Liam has lacked for his whole life. And right now, as he is standing in front of them, gaining the courage to tell something important, something that might change everything around him - and Liam still feels safe.

He looks at Zayn once again. Zayn, fucking angel that turned Liam's life upside down. Zayn, with his big, breathtaking eyes and dark curls, long fingers and slim figure. Zayn with his beautiful voice and even more beautiful soul. _Zayn_ \- everything that Liam never knew he needed.

"I have to tell you something." - He finally breathes. He crashes down on the chair beside Zayn and stares down at his hands, not daring to lift his eyes.

"Yeah?" - Louis asks. "What is it?"

"I-Niall saw the files of the raid, the one in which Zayn's parents,-" - Liam gulps, not being able to finish the sentence. "I've seen the report thousands of times, but never really checked the names of officers and the general that was leading the raid. "So, um,-"

"Just spit it out, will ya?" - Louis whines.

"-It was my father." - Liam breathes quickly. He squeezes his eyes shut, scared of what will follow. He feels Zayn going rigid and tense beside him. He wants to lock the boy into his embrace and protect form all the evil in the world. Even if he is the biggest evil in Zayn's life right now.

The kitchen drowns in silence. Liam thinks everybody just stopped breathing for a moment, while processing the information. He dares to finally open his eyes and look up. Louis is staring at him, with his eyes wide and lips parted. His eyes are unreadable, expressionless. Harry is standing near him, unfocused eyes glued to the wall behind Liam. Liam turns his head slowly to face Zayn.

His heart starts beating faster, he feels cold and hot at the same time, his hands start shaking and his lungs almost collapse because Zayn-

Zayn is looking at him with the softest, gentliest eyes Liam has ever seen. He slowly lifts his hand and places it on Liam's cheek, while his eyes lock with Liam's scared ones. He shifts closer, bringing his face near Liam's, foreheads almost touching.

"I am sorry." - He whispers.

"What-For what?" - Liam asks, surprised from the boy's reaction.

"I can't imagine what you've been through. I can't imagine what it would feel like to be a child in a murderer's house. I am so, so sorry you had to live like that, Leeyum."

Liam can't remember how to breathe properly. He knows his eyes are glossy and full of tears, but he could never care less, because this boy- this boy is something Liam can't wrap his head around. He lets out a shaky sob and tries to wipe the tears away, but Zayn's warm hand stops him. The boy smiles while his fingers trace Liam's cheeks.

"Don't hide your tears. Not from me." - Zayn says softly. "And never feel guilty for what you didn't do. It is not your fault. I don't blame you."

The new wave of tears washes over Liam, but this time he doesn't even try to stop them. Instead, he lets them flow and take away everything he's been feeling for the last couple of years. Maybe, this is the starting step of forgiving himself. Maybe Zayn is the way Liam can finally forgive himself for everything he has or hasn't done.

"Thank you." - He sobs quietly, eyes never leaving Zayn's beautiful face. "Fuck, thank you, Zayn."

Louis clears his throat loudly, snapping all the attention to him.

"Yeah. Hi? We're still here." - He waves. "Sorry to interrupt. I know, past is past, but we have a future to save. Our people are being killed, one by one, and that ain't right-"

"Lou, you're being rude! Sorry about him." - Harry apologizes softly. He grabs Louis' hand and drags him away from the kitchen, ignoring Louis' quiet protests.

"He's right." - Zayn says when they leave the room. "Our people are in danger. People, who know how to love and how to feel are getting killed. We have to do something. That's what they died for. My parents, Simon, everyone. For love. And we shall fight for love as well."

"Even if we get killed?" - Liam asks, concerned that one day he might lose Zayn. One day, it might be Zayn, dead on the streets, killed with a cold weapon, laying in his own blood.

"Even if we get killed." - Zayn nods.

"I can't lose you." - Liam blurts. "Zayn, I can't-"

"You won't."

The world stops spinning for a moment. Liam feels the touch of warm, soft lips on his own. He feels the boy's minty breath on his skin and suddenly, his lips get locked in gentle kiss. Zayn's hands find their way to the back of Liam's head, fingers tugging at his hair carefully. He kisses Liam with everything he has got, every word and emotion spilling out and spreading into Liam's body. He kisses, and kisses, and kisses until there is no air left between the two. He pulls away first and puts his forehead on Liam's.

Liam tries to catch his breath, tries to regain himself and not drown in emotions and feelings.

"This is a promise, Leeyum." - Zayn whispers. "A promise that you won't lose me. And I tend to keep it."

And-Yeah. _Yeah,_ Liam can live with this.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking down the familiar hall surrounded by white, empty walls doesn't send waves of anxiety down Liam's chest, even though he expected to feel nervous. He feels calm and collected as he takes step after step, passing the doors and desks he's known for years. Familiar faces stare at him, some even nod and greet him. Seems like the news about him and Niall running off from the riot and not recieving any orders haven't spread yet. So Liam adjusts the collar of his uniform shirt and continues to stride towards the main office door. 

He knows he is taking a big risk with just being here, in this building. He knows it won't end well if Grimshaw or Smith find him. He is probably already counted as a threat and it's only a matter of time until everyone in here gets an order to catch and throw him behind the bars. But until then, he knows there is a small chance of him achieving what he has planned. He reaches the end of the hall and looks around, examining the surroundings. He is alone in the hallway, so he doesn't hesitate to turn around the doorknob and walk into the room quietly, shutting door behind him.

The room is dark. Curtains draped over the windows don't let even a single ray of light crawl into the room, but Liam uses it as his advantage. No one will spot him from the outside, which only gives him some more time to dig. He slowly nears the desk and kneels beside it. The drawers are shut, as he thought. He tries to open one of them and gapes at it when the drawer opens easily. Grimshaw really is _that_ stupid, Liam realizes. He runs his fingers on top of files and papers, looking for familiar names written on them. When he finds nothing, he shuts the upper drawer and goes to next. His eyes run over the names again and again - but still nothing. Liam lets out a small growls and shuts the drawer annoyed. He gets up on his feet and looks around. 

Liam notices a small brown box laying underneath the desk. His brows furrow as he drags it out and opens the box. A small smirk appears on his face, because _of course_ , Grimshaw took out the needed files and stuffed them all together, to make a searching process easier for his small brain. Liam pulls out the files and stares down at them.

_Harry Edward Styles._

_Louis William Tomlinson_

_Zayn Javaad Malik_

He runs a finger over the last name, tracing the curves of Zayn's name softly. Then he closes the box, shuffles it back where it laid before he came in. He clutches the files closer to his chest as he walks out of the office, the same silent way as he walked in. Once again he looks around and slowly strides towards an exit.

Liam sighs out with a relief as he spots an entrance door, probably in ten meters from him. He did it. He did it, he stole the files, cleared the traces that could lead Grimshaw to-

"Payne?"

Liam freezes on the spot. His lungs shut down, brain sends red signals to his whole body, but he can't move. He can do nothing other that grip files with his hands and try to steady his ragged breathing.

"Is that really you?" - A high voice asks. He hears footsteps approaching him from behind. He gulps and finally manages to turn around. "Haven't seen ya in a while, where were you?"

Teasdale is staring up at Liam with confused eyes. Liam opens his mouth to say something, but his vocal chords give up on him. 

"Grimshaw's been looking for you for ages! We-I've heard there's been a trouble with a riot a few days ago. Were you there?" - She asks.

"Oh, um-Yeah. No, I wasn't there." - Liam finally mumbles. "I was here, in the office, dealing with papers and-yeah. Wasn't there."

"Oh." - Teasdale nods. "Okay then. What do you need those files for?" 

_Shit._

"These are the files of the guys that I've interrogated. We're trying to find out where they live." - Liam explains with a calm voice that surprises even him. 

"Alright then." - The woman smiles at Liam. "Well, gotta go, duty calls. Nick gave me the list of names of main suspects that I've got to look up. I've heard there a few from out office. Crazy, right?!"

"Yeah." - Liam nods sternly, faking a surprised look. "Crazy."

__

 

"You did it!" - Louis exclaims as Liam throws the papers down on the table. The smaller boy grabs one of the files and peeks in. "Ew, I don't look like that! Do I, Hazza?"

"No, you don't." - Harry shakes his head from where he's sitting on the edge of the couch. "How did you do it?"

Liam shrugs and lands on the couch beside the curly boy.

"I was lucky Grimshaw and Smith weren't there. They would put handcuffs on me with no hesitation."

"But didn't others react when they saw you?" - Niall asks confused. He is sitting on the rug, in front of Liam and staring up at the boy.

"No. Not really. I've bumped into Teasdale near the exit, but I-I guess she didn't know about us. She was casual, chatting about riot and stuff."

"Stupid Grimshaw." - Niall chuckles. "This only proves his horrible skills as an officer."

"So what do we do now?" - Louis asks. "I mean, we got the files, but I'm sure they still have all the information they need. The could come and get us anytime they want."

"He's right." - Niall nods. "We had files on out computer, files about every each one of you. Addresses, names, families. It's only a matter of time 'till they find us."

"Shit." - Harry mumbles. "It means we gotta get away from here."

"But where?" 

"I know where." - A soft voice answers from behind them.

Liam turns his head only to be met with gentle brown eyes that sen shivers down his spine anytime he sees them. Zayn is standing in the doorway of his room, wearing a big, black hoodie and skinny jeans that hug his thin legs perfectly. There's a backpack hanging from his shoulder. 

"What do you mean?" - Harry asks.

"Marvel." - The black-haired boy tells his friend. "Nobody knows the location, except us and our people. I've heard a lot of our men are hiding there. We have to take some food and supplies, then we're good to go."

"That's right!" - Louis realizes. "Oh God, how didn't we think about it earlier?! Get up, Hazza. We gotta pack!"

"What about you, Payno?" - Niall asks Liam as the other boys shuffle out of the room. "You think it's safe to go to you place?"

"No." - Liam shakes his head. "Grimshaw is probably already waiting for me there. My apartment is the least safe place for me right now."

"You're coming with us, Liam. Both of you." - Zayn tells him. He sits down beside Liam and stares up at him. "We won't leave you."

"We're an easy target, Zayn. They will find us _and_ they will find you-"

"You are family." - Zayn cuts him off. "And we don't leave our family behind."

Warmth washes over Liam's body. He stares at the way Zayn gives him a small, assuring smile. The way his honey-colored eyes glisten with hope and softness and _fuck_ why would anyone ever want to hurt Zayn? 

"Okay." - He whispers. "Okay, Zayn. We're coming with you."

"And I'm gonna pretend you didn't just quote Stitch from that Disney cartoon." - Niall chimes in.

__

Marvel is not what Liam expected it to be.

The last time he's been here, it was full of dancing, singing people that radiated happiness, joy and hope. Laughs and giggles filled up this walls that night, loud music blasted through the speakers as if nothing else mattered. Nothing but music, love and happiness.

It is not the same now.

The stage has been taken down, instead, couple of tables full of bottled water and packs of food stand in that spot. The bar has been rearranged into long desk where files, papers and maps were scattered on. The bottles of alcohol disappeared from the shelves, instead, a portraits of unfamiliar people that Liam doesn't know have been put up. 

And people.

There are a lot, a lot of people in the club. Almost all of them are wearing dark, black clothes. The happiness and joy is no longer seen on their faces as they shuffle around, carrying things and food. Nothing is the same. Every piece of hope is gone from the place. It's nothing but a bunker now.

He approaches the bar and examines the portraits that lay there. People smile at him from the photos and he feel strange, out of the place. He stops near of the portraits.

"Her name was Alice." - He hears a voice behind him. He looks back and sees Harry, standing near him with arms crossed on his chest. "She was a dancer. Ballerina. A really good one. She was shot six years ago on the riot."

Liam's heart drops because now he understands whose portraits are these.

"This-" - Harry approaches one of the photos. "-This is Alfie. He was a singer. Damn, his high notes still echo in this club. Beaten to death last night."

"Fuck." - Liam breathes. _Fuck indeed._

"And I'm sure you know who that is." - He points at the black and white portrait. Liam gasps, his eyes going wide from the sight.

"Is that-"

"Freddie Mercury. Yup." - Harry nods proudly. "He was one of us. One of the firsts to join our pride. You know who else? Janis Joplin. Anthony Perkins. Keith Haring. And many, many others."

"Wow." - Liam breaths.

"That's Simon, the man that practically raised Zayn." - Harry nods towards the other photo. "And those two near the edge - Zayn's parents."

Liam forgets how to breathe properly.

"These are the people that we lost. People that we have to fight for. So that their deaths have meaning." - Harry explains. "We can't give up, Liam."

"I know." - Liam nods. "I know, H. And we won't."

Harry grins at this, dimples decorating his cheeks.

"Let's go help Lou with food."

Liam is about of follow Harry when long, thin arms sneak around his body and lock him in embrace from behind. He stops in his tracks and gasps, not knowing what to do and having no idea who is hugging him. But then, a soft smell of mint and cigarettes crawls up his nostrils and pierces through his brain. He relaxes under the touch and smiles softly.

"Thank you." - He hears a quiet whisper, breath fanning over the skin of his neck.

"Why are you thanking me?" - Liam chuckles. "I should be the one-"

"For trusting me." - Zayn whispers, and Liam can hear a smile in his voice. "For deciding to fight beside us."

"It's the right thing to do." - Liam turns around and cups Zayn's hollowed cheeks. "I'm one of you. Always have been."

"I know. I knew from the beginning." - Zayn smiles gently. "You were different."

"Zayn."

"Yes, Leeyum?"

Liam looks in Zayn's large, doe eyes and gets an urge to protect this boy from everything around him. 

"I won't let anyone hurt you, yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please, do."

So he kisses Zayn. He kisses and spills every feeling, every emotion into Zayn, trusting him with everything he has and everything he feels. He trusts Zayn with himself and realizes Zayn does the same with the way he kisses him back. 

Liam melts in kiss and lets his head go spinning. He lets the world go on, continue turning around while he gets lost in the moment, in the kiss. And when Zayn sneaks a shaky breath in the kiss, he feels fireworks in his stomach. 

And he knows exactly what those fireworks mean.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut? kinda?
> 
> sorry for mistakes. chap's not edited

Liam feels out of the place. He feels like he doesn't belong beside these people. People who plan the revolution, plan to turn the world upside down only to prove that they have right to love and be loved.

He feels unworthy. He thinks he doesn't deserve to stand beside Harry and listen to his plan about planting another demonstration in front of the city Parliament. He ignores an urge to support Louis as he hands out the food and drinks for people in the bar. Liam thinks he doesn't deserve to feel like he's finally at home. Simply because he didn't stand beside this people from the beginning. He didn't fight with them, didn't lose with them over and over again. 

Liam even tries to avoid Niall. _Niall,_ who feels even more confused and overwhelmed from the situation going on around them. The blonde guy sits on one of the couches located right in the middle of the bar and stares at people around them. The way the talk, behave. How free they are. Their freedom expresses itself in everything they do and it's obvious that Niall wishes he had enough courage to do the same. To dress the way he wants to, to behave how he feels. But there is something, deep inside of him, that still stops him. Probably that's one of the reasons why Liam tries to avoid the boy. Simply because he understands Niall too well.

He decides to hide away from the crowd for a moment or two. He finds a small door, right behind the bar stand where all the alcohol and drinks were saved, before the bar became a bunker for all the rebels of the town. Liam steps into the small room and closes the door behind him. He leans on it with his back and lets out a sigh of relief as he gets away from all the people.

He opens his eyes and looks around the dark room. It's small, too small for his liking but he doesn't dare to complain, even in his thoughts. Liam realizes he's not alone in as he hears a quiet shuffling from the other side of the room. His breath gets caught in his throat and he tries to steady himself.

"Hey." - He says quietly with a not-so-steady voice. "Sorry. I-I didn't know someone was here. I just-Wanted to get away for a moment. Sorry."

He knows he sounds stupid, like a silly teenager who stumbled into the wrong room at the party, but he can't force himself to sound more confident. He's too overwhelmed from the way his life has turned in last couple of days.

"I-I should go, sorry-" - He's about to turn around and exit the room when he feels someone's fingers gently curling around his forearm. His eyes grow wide, but then a familiar scent hits his nostrils. _Vanilla, mint and tobacco._ His head goes spinning thousands miles an hour as he leans in touch and closes his eyes. There is no difference, as the room is just as dark as the sight behind his eyelids.

"Stay." - A voice near him whispers. 

A hand runs through his hair, long fingers gently tugging at the roots of his short hair. Liam isn't sure he can feel anything around him other than the soft touches on his body.

His hands capture the small waist between them. Liam's skin feels hot and cold at the same time while a hand, previously curled around his bicep now lays on the back of his neck.

"You've turned my world upside down." -He whispers into the darkness, knowing the person in front of him can hear his quiet voice. "You've completely wrecked my existence."

"I know." - Shaky whisper answers him. - "But I'm not sorry."

"You shouldn't be." - Liam shakes his head. "Just kiss me, yeah? Show me it was worth it-"

The words get caught in his throat as a pair of soft lips cut him off. Liam stays frozen for a moment, from the shock and surprise, and then finally obeys. He lets a hot tongue into his mouth, lets it explore the inside of his lips and cheeks. His soul leaves the body and he feels as if he's watching the scene as the viewer, not an actual part-taker. His blood boils in veins as the boy in his arms lets out a muffled whimper, which gets lost between their mouths.

Liam finally finds force in himself. He pulls away for a second, only to turn the two of them around and pin the boy on the wall behind him. 

"Fuck." - He breathes between the kisses. "You- _Shit,_ your lips make me go crazy."

"Leeyum,-" - Zayn whimpers and attempts to seal their lips together once again. "-fuckin' kiss me. Wanna feel you."

Liam kiss him once again, even though he can't see anything through the dark. He trails down the small kisses on the boy's neck and a small room gets filled up with Zayn's quiet moans and whimpers. Liam isn't sure he's alive and awake, because it feels too good to be true. His hand runs up and down the wall behind Zayn, trying to find a light switch. He finally feels a small bump with his fingers and pushes a button, only to lit the room with dim, yellow light.

"Need to see you." - He whispers, explaining himself. 

Zayn is staring up at him with his eyes half-lidded. His lips are red, hair messed up as he breathes heavily, looking like a complete wreck from Liam's kisses. Liam wants to disappear from the feeling he gets from the sight. Zayn pushes him down to smash their lips back together.They kiss, their tongues moving in unison and Liam's hands crawl up Zayn's sweater.

The boy's skin feels hot, his whole body gets covered in shivers as Liam runs his fingers up to his chest. He scratches on the boy's skin lightly, earning a small, breathy _"fuck"_ in response. Zayn disconnects their lips and throws his head backwards with his eyes closed. Liam doesn't hesitate to lean down and place hot, wet kisses on the boy's chest. He pulls away the knitted sweater from his body and throws it somewhere near his feet, but Zayn doesn't seem to mind. Instead, he opens his mouth overwhelmed and lets out a shaky breath.

"Fuck." - He whispers while his body trembles in Liam's arms. "You-You're so fuckin' hot, Leeyum."

"You should see yourself." - Liam whispers back as he kisses the boy's neck. "So beautiful and pretty."

He bites a delicate skin stretched over Zayn's collarbones and a quiet whine escapes the boy's lips. It only spins Liam's head even harder than before.

"Need to feel you." - Zayn breathes.

Suddenly, he pulls away from Liam's touch. Liam panics internally as he thinks he's done something wrong. _Did he go too far? Does Zayn regret kissing him?_ But then, before he can say or do anything, something happens. Something, that dries Liam's mouth and knocks the breath out of him.

Zayn drops on his knees, his honey eyes still concentrated at Liam. His long, delicate fingers struggle for a moment to zip down Liam's jeans. Liam isn't sure he knows how to breathe properly as his pants slide down to his ankles. Zayn tugs his briefs down and _fucking_ bites his lips from the sight.

Shiver run up and down Liam's body. Zayn swallows hardly and stares up at Liam with his huge eyes and long lashes. Liam can't stop himself from tracing the boy's plump lips with his fingers, but Zayn doesn't seem to mind. Instead, he opens his slack mouth and lets Liam's finger inside. 

"Shit." - Liam mumbles shakily and closes his eyes from the arousal he gets from this simple action. Zayn sucks on his fingers, sending his heart to beat thousand times a minute. " _Fuck,_ baby."

Zayn runs his tongue over Liam's finger softly and moves his head a little, so Liam's wet finger ends up on his lips, instead of his mouth.

"Need to taste more of you." - Zayn whimpers. "Can I?"

"Yeah." - Liam doesn't find strength ro say anything else.

He throws his head back, bumping it slightly on the wall as he feels warm lips curling around his hot, hard dick. He curls his fingers in Zayn's long hair, tugging on the roots slightly. His vision gets replaces with black and white dots, he can't hear anything but the white noise filling up his head. Fog covers everything around him as Zayn sucks and licks him.

"Fuck,-" - He moans as Zayn runs his finger up and down Liam's whole length. "Shit, baby, you-your mouth,-"

Liam lets out a strangled sound and Zayn dives even deeper, letting Liam to completely fuck his mouth. The boy obviously lacks the gag-reflex and Liam feels out of his mind. He glances down at Zayn sucking him and regrets it instantly, the sight throwing him into different dimension.

Dark, thick curls fall down on Zayn's perfectly hollowed cheeks as he sucks Liam's cock. His beautiful eyes are almost shut, breathe-taking eyelashes fanning. Liam isn't sure he can stop himself and contain his feelings anymore.

"Need to-Gotta- _fuck,_ \- He struggles to say. Zayn pulls away, only for a second and stares up at Liam.

"Go on." - He moans, looking completely destroyed in Liam's arms. "Do it. Wanna taste everything."

Liam isn't sure what he did to deserve it. As Zayn's lips curl around him once again, he doesn't try to stop what's next to come. He squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back, fingers tugging at his own hair as he finally find a release. Familiar, overwhelming sense fills up his stomach and he lets out a strangled moan.

Zayn swallows everything that Liam offers him. He sucks and licks every inch of Liam's cock, swallowing every drop on the boy's cum. Liam finally finishes and realizes he can't stand upright anymore. He slides down with his back leaned on the wall and sits down on the cold floor. Zayn pulls away and leaves Liam's dick throbbing and pulsing while he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Liam struggles to breathe. He stares at Zayn as the boy glances back at him.

"You-Fuck,-" - Liam tries to mumble something, but sounds too hoarse. "You're a fuckin' angel."

Zayn gives him a small smile and crawls towards him. He leans down and places a small kiss on top of Liam's panting lips. Liam's hands cup Zayn's face to keep him in place and not let him pull away for a moment.

"You're so beautiful." - Liam whispers with the shake of his head. "You can't even imagine. And-And your lips, fuck. They're magical, babe."

Zayn blushes and tries to hide his face away from Liam, but the boy's hold stops him.

"No, look at me,-" - Liam pleads and Zayn obeys. He stares at Liam with his big eyes and Liam finally lets _it_ out. "I love you, yeah?"

Zayn freezes for a moment. His breath gets caught as words resonate and echo in the room. He stares at Liam with wide eyes and parted lips, looking as beautiful as ever. Liam starts to panic but then he spots small glimpses of tears in Zayn's eyes. 

"No, no, shit-" - He mumbles and sits upright, running his fingers up and down Zayn's perfectly sculptured face. "Please, don't cry. Fuck, I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have-"

Zayn cuts him off with a passionate kiss and words die on Liam's lips. He swears he can hear small, quiet _thank you_ -s in between the kisses, but he chooses to ignore it. Instead, he kisses Zayn back with all the emotions he feels and lets himself get drown in the boy's sweet taste.

__

 

Harry strides towards Louis, slowly, dragging his feet one after another. He spots the boy near the bar stand and approaches him with a smug smile. Louis catches his eyes and turns around with confused look, brows furrowed and knitted together.

"What's so funny, Curly?" - He asks when Harry nears him.

"Oh, nothing, you know." - Harry leans on the wall with his back and crosses arms on the chest. "Just walked past the wine storage and heard something interesting."

"What?" - Louis blinks up at him.

"You owe me twenty bucks."

Louis gapes at Harry and shakes his head.

 _"No way."_ \- He gasps.

"Yes way. Told ya-they wouldn't last a week." 

Louis growls and cusses as he digs money from the back pocket of his jeans. _Un-fucking-believable._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignore the mistakes, chap's not edited

On the third day of hiding in the Marvel - everything went to shit.

An underground bar lacks windows or any other source of daylight. Most of the time it's covered in dark, not counting a few neon lightings on the walls. Liam feels like he's suffocating in here. Plus, having dozens of people under the same roof isn't as easy as it seems. Someone's always eating too much, someone uses a lot of water, someone spills the drinks on accident, earning shouts and curses.

So on the third day they decide to send someone to get more food supplies. Harry doesn't even get a chance to suggest going, as he earns a glare from Louis and a shake of head. He doesn't dare to protest, because he (and everyone else) knows he'd probably end up falling down on his face the second he steps out of the door. Louis calls out a few names and collects a small group of people to lead. Liam's heart misses a beat when a familiar name escapes Louis' mouth.

"No way." - He blurts. A girls beside him gapes at Liam, but he ignores her and glares at Louis. The shorter boy approaches him with narrowed eyes and drags Liam away from the gathered people.

"What, Liam?" - Louis asks, crossing arms on his chest.

"Zayn is not leaving." - Liam says. "He can't-I won't let him."

Louis huffs a breath and nods.

"Right. You won't let him. Remind me, Liam, who gave you the right to-"

"Louis." - Harry's voice cuts the boy's words. He stands beside Louis with a stern look on his face. "Don't."

"No, Haz, that's not right." - Louis snaps. "He can't decide for Zayn, or anyone in general."

"Then I'm coming with you." 

"No, you are not!" - The blue-eyed boy spits. "We may trust you, Liam, but these people don't! They know you used to be a guard, they're not stupid! They don't want _you_ running around with their food supplies."

Louis' words send needles to Liam heart. Probably because the boy's absolutely right. 

"I can protect you, Louis." - He says quietly, not daring to look at the boy in front of him. "I know police plans and paths of moving in the city. I-I can help."

"What's going on?" - He hears a voice behind his back. Liam turns around on his heel and is met with honey-colored eyes full of confusion. 

"Liam here suggests he comes with us." - Louis tells Zayn. "See, he doesn't want you to go. Not without him."

Zayn's brows knit together as he looks at Liam.

"Is that true?" - He asks.

"Look, I-I can protect you, yeah? And you-I can't let you go alone, Zayn." - Liam sighs. 

" _Let_ me?" - Zayn presses. 

"That's not what I meant. Not-Not in that way." - Liam quickly adds. "I just-You don't know what those people are capable of."

"We _do_ know, Liam." - Zayn says with a cold tone. "We've seen."

"If they see you, even in public, they won't hesitate to shoot you. Once an order from parliament is given - there's no stopping them. And I won't be able to protect you if I stay here." - Liam tries to explain.

Zayn sighs annoyed and approaches Liam in two big steps. He stands in front of Liam and stares right into his eyes. Liam feels uneasy and small under Zayn's swirling gaze.

"You still don't understand that these people are my family, do you? If there's a small chance of them getting hurt out there, I have to be beside them. You've already made a mistake of deciding what to do instead of me on the raid once. I won't let you do it again. I warn you for the last time - stay away from my decisions."

Liam's sure his jaw is crumpled on the floor, somewhere near his feet. Calm, soft, gentle Zayn became a scary predator and Liam feels threatened and even intimidated from his tone. He gulps and avoids Zayn's eyes. The boy stares at him for a moment longer, then turns around to face Louis.

"Let's go, Louis. We have to hurry if we want to come back till the dusk."

___

Even since he was a kid, every time something bad was about to happen, Liam has this uneasy feeling in his guts. He knows he has to trust himself and his feelings about some things. Especially, if these things include a certain someone with beautiful eyes and long lashes. 

So Liam isn't too surprised when after almost four hours since the group left, the door into the bar opens and closes with a loud smash and the building fills up with shouts and loud voices. He bolts up from where he's sitting on the floor beside Niall and pushes through the crowd, trying to get towards the source of the noise. His breathe gets caught in his throat and he freezes when he finally reaches the door.

There's blood smeared on Louis' face. He's sitting on the ground with Harry's arms wrapped around him. His wide, scared eyes dart from one point to another until they finally settle on Liam's pale face.

"Where are the others?!" - Someone shouts from the behind.

"What happened?!"

"Did they catch you?"

"Where's Dom?!"

Longer Louis stays quiet, higher the panic rises in the bar and Liam is sure he will explode from nerves and anxiety. Harry's whispering soothing words to Louis, but the boy seems to completely ignore him, instead he continues to stare up at Liam with frightened look.

"What happened, Louis?" - Liam finally dares to ask, his voice barely reaching the boy from all the noise around them. 

"They shot them." - Louis cracks with a shaky voice. "They-They found us. They started shooting and-there was no way of getting away."

The bar drowns in silence for a second. Time seems to be frozen and everyone stops breathing. Someone starts screaming behind Liam's back, but he isn't sure he can react or move in any way right now.

"They've shot Dom." - Louis continues as tears stream down his face. "He-He was trying to run but they-the bullet just went right through his chest. They've killed him. And Lucas, too. Ashton. Even Jake couldn't get away."

"But you did!" - Someone shouts angrily. "You fuckin' did! They've shot my Dom, but didn't kill you?!"

"They did it on purpose." - Louis sobs as Harry holds him closer to his chest. Louis' eyes wander back to Liam. "They took Zayn and sent me back here. To-To deliever a message or something."

Liam can't stand any longer. He sits down on the floor as his shaky legs bend underneath him. His lungs refuse to let in any air as he tries to calm himself.

"They've sent me for you, Liam." - Louis whispers quieter, only for Liam to hear. "They-They tried punched me a few times, but didn't harm me hard enough, they made sure I'd get back here and find you. They want you, Liam. Said, if you want to see Zayn ever again, you gotta get him yourself."

The screams and shouts continue to echo in the bar, as people around them grieve the lost friends and family members. 

"I'm so, so sorry, Liam." - Louis sobs brokenly. "I tried to stop them, tried to-There was too much of them. They had guns and-and hand grenades. I couldn't save him."

Louis sobs in Harry's arms, his thin shoulder shake with every breathe he takes. Liam stays frozen, glued to the floor as he collects his thoughts. He knows exactly who took Zayn and knows exactly where they hold him. If Liam is what they need to set Zayn free - he is willing to give himself to his enemies. Slowly, he gets up on his shaky legs and turns towards the door.

"Liam?" - Harry asks, as he spots the boy's movement. "Where-What are you doing?!"

Liam ignores the question filled with panic. He stars walking towards the exit as his head still swims in some other dimension. He isn't sure he can control his actions anymore.

"Payno!" - He hears a familiar voice from the crowd. "Don't you dare to go there! Fuckin'-Liam! Move out of the way, let me-Stop him! Somebody stop him!"

Niall's voice gets lost in dozens others. Liam can hear Harry's low voice calling his name, but he still opens the door and walks out of the bar without glancing back once.

__

Cold smirk and piercing eyes greet him as the metallic door opens in front of him. Liam inhales deeply and tries hard not to punch the person standing a few inches away from him. He knew exactly where would Smith and his group take Zayn and he was right. Smith made sure Liam would easily find him, so he occupied the underground of Grimshaw's office. They used to practice shooting in here. Walls are soundproof and windows are bulletproof, a perfect place to hide someone. 

Smith steps out of the way to let Liam walk in. A gun in his hand and a bulletproof vest on his broad shoulders tells Liam he won't get out of here easily. _If_ he gets out. instantly, as Liam steps in, two men grab him from behind, pulling his hand back and holding them tightly. Smith nods towards the first room on the right and they drag Liam forward. 

The room is empty. There is only one chair standing right in the middle of it. They push Liam towards the chair and he crushes down on it painfully. The men behind him tie his hands and feet so he can't move or get up from the chair. Smith nears him and stops right in front of Liam. His grin makes Liam want to choke the guy with bare hands. He tries to move, but handcuffs on his hands stop him.

"There's no point in fighting, Payne." - Smith shakes his head. "Calm your inner Hulk and listen to me before I've decided to shoot your brains out."

Liam growls furiously, but stops moving. He stares up at Smith, eating him alive with his gaze.

"I've heard the news - Liam Payne, the son of famous General Payne, decided to switch sides and become a hippie." - Smith paces around the room slowly as he talks with a calm voice. "He decided to ruin our country. Take down the government. Funny, isn't it? His father used to fight for this country, he shot and killed men like Liam. Poor Geoff Payne had no idea he raised an enemy in his own house."

"Shut the fuck up." - Liam grits. "You sick maniac. You're a bloody monster. You and all of your people-"

" _Your?_ " - Smith chuckles. "You've been one of us for years, Payne. Don't lie to yourself. You may fool these hippies, but you don't fool me."

"Where's Zayn?" - Liam hisses.

"Oh, right. Sorry, forgot about your pretty boy." - Smith stops pacing suddenly. He pulls out a radio set and pushes a small button. " _Bring him in._ "

Liam swallows hardly as the door to the room opens and three men walk in. Liam's heart misses a beat when he spots a familiar thin frame and dark curls. As they approach, Smith grabs Zayn's shoulder roughly and pushes him to the ground. The boy ends up on his knees, right in front of Liam. His hair is covering his face as he boy's head hangs low, but Liam still manages to notice a smeared path of blood on the boy's chin. He's breathing heavily, indicating he's in pain and Liam wants to scream and shout from anger and fury boiling in his veins.

"Zayn." - He manages to whisper to the boy. Zayn flinches and lifts his eyes slowly, until they meet Liam. He looks scared, terrified even. His lip is busted and there's a small bruise forming under his eye. Zayn's breathing grows faster and Liam can see panic raising in his eyes. "You're okay. We're gonna get out of here, yeah?"

Zayn squeezes his eyes shut as tears stream down his hollowed cheeks. His whole body is trembling nerves and probably pain.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, Zayn. I promise you." - Liam whispers softly. 

"They're dead." - Zayn finally chokes. "They killed them. They're dead."

Liam's heart swells.

"I know." - He whispers brokenly. "And I'm sorry. But we're gonna get out of here, me and you, and then-"

"Enough!" - Smith's voice echoes through the room. He squeezes Zayn's shoulder and Zayn's breath hitches from the pain. Liam lets out a growl, and, for some reason, Smith weakens his grip. "Here's what we're gonna do. Tell me where are the others hiding, Payne. And I'll let your flower boy go."

Zayn's head snaps up and he looks at Liam with a pleading gaze.

"No. No, don't, please-"

"Shut up." - Smith tugs the boy's hair, cutting him off. Blood boils in Liam's veins. He will snap Smith's neck, choking him to death. "If you don't tell us - well, I think you can guess what will happen in that case."

A gun clicks somewhere behind Liam and from look in Zayn's eyes he guesses someone points a gun at the boy.

"Don't!" - He lets out a shout. "Don't you dare to hurt him, Smith. I swear I-"

"Tell me where are the rebels, Liam." - Smith repeats with narrowed eyes. 

"Don't, please, Leeyum, don't." - Zayn whispers shakily. "Let them kill me. Let them-Please, don't do it."

Liam dares to look at Zayn, who's staring at him with wide, doe eyes and pleading look in them. Tears are sliding down his cheeks. Liam has never seen anyone so beautiful and broken at the same time.

"I'm sorry." - He whispers. "I can't lose you."

"Don't." - The boy trembles violently. "I beg you, please don't tell them-"

"I love you." - Liam chokes. "I can't let them kill you. I'm sorry you're my priority."

He looks up at Smith then, blinking up at the man.

"Leeyum! Don't, please!" - Zayn sobs and tries to reach for Liam, but Smith pulls him back with a harsh grip. 

"Downtown, on the 6th road, there's a small bar." - Liam starts slowly. Smith nods, telling him to go on.

"Stop, please, stop." - Zayn's broken voice pierce through his brain and heart.

"It-It's called Marvel. It has a neon lighting on top of it." - Liam adds. "That's the place."

Smith smirks proudly and nods at his men, who are standing near the door. They rush forward and grab Zayn's thin shoulders, pulling him upwards. One of the men unties the boy's hands quickly.

"Make sure they don't leave this room." - Smith orders. "We'll check the place and return for a back up, if needed."

"You said you'd let him go." - Liam barks.

"And we will. After we check your address." - Smith snarls at Liam. He points for his men to follow him and walks out of the room, leaving Liam still tied to the chair with Zayn by his side.

The door shuts with a loud bang, that echoes for a moment and then cuts off, drowning the room in silence. Liam shuts his eyes and throws his head back, not daring to look at Zayn. The boy's ragged breathing reaches his hearing.

"Please, forgive me." - Liam whispers, still not opening his eyes.

Zayn stays quiet, and Liam prefers he would scream at him, hit him. _Anything._

"I don't regret it, Zayn." - He mumbles. "I would choose you, again and again. Always."

"You've killed everyone I ever loved." - Zayn whispers shakily. " _Everyone._ "

Liam's heart shatters to pieces. He smiles sadly and opens his eyes to look at Zayn.

"They're not there, Zayn." - He says quietly. "When I left - Harry caught up with me and-he has a plan. They're gone from Marvel. It's empty."

A sigh escapes Zayn's lungs as he lands on his knees and hides his face in his hands. His shoulders shake from sobs filled up with relief. 

"They will come back. You have to get out of here before they come." - Liam continues. "You have to use the back exit, which is never locked. Smith doesn't know about it, only Grimshaw does. Grab a gun from the room down the hallway and-"

"I'm not leaving you, Liam." - Zayn cuts him off. "There's no chance of me getting out of this place without you."

"Zayn, look,-"

"Don't." - Zayn crawls forward until he's on the same eye-level as Liam. He puts his forehead on Liam's gently and his hot breath hits Liam's skin. "I'm not leaving you. Don't you get it? I love you, you stupid, reckless man. I love you much it hurts my soul."

"Baby,-" - Liam places a small, soft kiss on Zayn's nose. "-I love you, too. And I need you to be safe."

"I will be. With you by my side." - Zayn repeats sternly.

Liam sighs, knowing there's no way of Zayn leaving him.

"Okay. Let's find a way of getting out of here, then." - He whispers. 

"Together." - Zayn adds with a whisper.

"Yes, baby. Together."


End file.
